A Broken Road
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: After Bella's death Edward is left to raise their three-year-old daughter by himself. The widowed father struggles, but refuses to loose the last bit of family he has. This is the story of a father's love towards his daughter--All human---rated T.
1. The Past

About the story, I picked the title 'A Broken Road' mainly for the simple fact it describes my story. So now quick summary of it:

Edward Cullen married his high school sweetheart, Bella Swan after they graduated. Later Bella gave birth to a little girl they named Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Edward's life couldn't be anymore perfect.

Though not even a year later Edward says goodbye to Bella before taking sweet little Renesmee to her Aunt Alice, and going to work himself. What he wasn't expecting was for that to be the last time he would see his wife alive. Getting a call around noon Edward's life turned upside down when he found out Bella had died. Now the widowed father struggles to keep what's left of his family together.

It's an Edward and Renesmee story-all human. Please review if you want an update, but here is the first chapter.

* * *

**The Past**

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I am twenty-three, and a now widowed father. The love of my life had vanished three years ago, leaving me and her now three-year-old daughter, Renesmee. It pained me when I got the call November 5, 2007-a week before Renesmee's birthday. That day still haunts me, and pains me to this day:

_Beep! Beep! Beep! I quickly slammed my hand on the alarm clock with a groan. I stretched while stifling a yawn before getting ready for work. I worked at a National City bank in Forks, Washington. Sure there were other banks, but National City was the bank I managed to get a job at._

_Once I brushed out my hair-or at least tried. My hair was the most unkempt hair I've ever seen in my life. No matter what I did to it, it would always go back to its natural messy way I went downstairs to see my beloved wife feeding our little girl. My sweetheart looked up at my entrance and smiled._

"_Look Renesmee, its daddy."_

_She spoke in a soft whisper, but sweet little Renesmee's big brown eyes lightened up at me. Minus the eyes she was a spitting image of me. She had my unusual pale complexion, the bronze hair, and she had my face. Her eyes were her mother's-beautiful browns._

"_Could you take her? I need to get ready for work."_

"_No problem."_

_I outstretched my arms as Bella placed Renesmee in them. She looked up from her bottle I was now holding and smiled. She definitely had her mother's smile. I sat on a chair in the kitchen while just smiling at Renesmee._

"_You sure are hungry today, Nessie."_

_Bella hated it when I called our daughter that, saying something about she didn't want her baby to be nicknamed after the Loch Ness monster, but Renesmee-even though it's a beautiful and unoriginal name, it was a mouthful. I would always call her Nessie when Bella wasn't around._

_I was in a complete daze just feeding Nessie when the phone went off, making me nearly jump out of my chair._

"_I'll get it, Edward!"_

_I heard Bella call from upstairs and soon heard her footsteps creaking on the ceiling. I just shrugged and placed the empty bottle on the table before putting Nessie in her burping position. Gently I patted her small back while retreating up the stairs into our room. Just like I assumed, Bella was in her waitress uniform sitting on the edge of the bed talking. Curious I moved closer to her._

"_Who is it?"_

_She looked up at me._

"_Your sister, wanting to make sure she was watching Renesmee today."_

"_Last I check she was. Something come up and she can't?"_

"_No, no, she is ecstatic to see her, Jasper too. She was just making sure you weren't letting my mom or your mom watch her today."_

_I rolled my eyes. Typical of Alice to think I would take away her Wednesdays. On Mondays and Thursdays my mom would watch Nessie, Wednesdays and Fridays, it was Alice, and Tuesdays her mom would. Bella's mom was only free on Tuesdays with her job, but mom and Alice didn't have jobs, so they were more then willing to split up the time. Saturdays and Sundays were pretty much my only for sure days off and same with Bella, though there are times she gets a Monday or something off._

_Bella got off the phone and smiled._

"_Well, I'm going to pack Renesmee's bag for Alice-"_

"_No, you get ready for work, I'll do it."_

"_You sure, last time you did you forgot her baby wipes."_

_I scoffed. So it was one time…I was getting use to the father thing still._

"_Please love, that was when she was first born, I've gotten well aware of the necessities now. I have had a little girl for going on almost a year."_

_Bella smiled at me. As if on cue Nessie let out a little and hardly audible burp. I placed her back on her back in my arms while slightly rocking her side to side in my arms._

"_True and you are a very lovable and terrific dad."_

"_Should I take that as a compliment or the fact that I'm maturing after years?"_

_I arched an eyebrow. When it came to who I was in high school, I was one of those pranksters and slightly immature guys. Though that's how Jasper and Emmett were too. They were my best buds, hard to believe Jasper is engaged to my little sister though. However the guy cannot wait to be Nessie's uncle, something tells me he's going to have a child soon, he loved kids. Emmett was still the lug in high school, but matured a bit after he started dating Rosalie Hale- Jasper's twin sister._

_I walked out of the room to let Bella finish getting ready and gently placed Nessie in her cradle while I packed her bag. I made sure to have everything this time; I'd place a couple bottles in the bag once I got downstairs._

"_Okay, did I forget anything, I have diapers, wipes, her pacifier, and I'm going to get a couple bottles for Alice."_

_I called out of the room. Bella came in the nursery while trying to put her thick brown hair in a ponytail. She smiled up at me._

"_Nope, that's everything, but don't forget our daughter."_

_I laughed without humor._

"_Funny, love, funny."_

_***_

_I strapped Nessie in her car seat and closed the door once Bella kissed her on the forehead._

"_Be careful."_

"_Always am, you do the same little miss falls a lot."_

_She pushed me with a grin, but I laughed._

"_We'll see. So are you picking Nessie up or me?"_

"_When do you get off?"_

"_Seven, you?"_

"_I'll pick her up, I get off before seven."_

"_Alright, have a good day, I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_She got to her tiptoes to kiss my waiting lips. I kissed back and just like always she would pull away too fast. I pouted and she giggled._

"_Hey, last time I didn't do that you got me pregnant."_

"_Ya' know Renesmee was the best thing to ever happen to us. I don't feel ashamed for taking it all the way."_

"_Neither do I, but I'm not ready to have another kid yet. I wanna spoil Renesmee more before thinking about bringing another child in the picture."_

"_Do you think maybe we could go for a boy?"_

_She rolled her eyes at me before kissing me one last time and headed to her red Mercedes. When I first met her she had the most annoying and ancient rusty old truck, but my father got her a new car once he found out she was pregnant. Me, I've always been the shiny Volvo owner._

_I got in the driver's side and drove to my sister's house. The whole way I listened to one of my composed CD's I made. Nessie loved them. Once she got old enough maybe I'll teach her how to play the piano too, but she may be one of those kids that didn't want to learn. I loved the sound of the piano._

_I parked on the side in front of Alice's apartment._

"_Ready to go see your crazy Aunt Alice?"_

_Of course Nessie wouldn't answer; she couldn't even crawl yet, let alone talk. I slung the baby bag over my shoulder and took Nessie in my arms. I closed the door with my free hand and made my way to the front door. I pushed the red button and heard a buzzing sound before I heard Jasper's voice moments later._

"_Hello?"_

"_Does Alice still want to watch Nessie today?"_

"_Of course! Come on up, Edward!"_

_I opened the door once I heard a buzz sound again and went to the steps. I knocked on the door and sure enough it swung open and I handed Nessie to Alice's waiting arms._

"_Hi Nessie! Oh, you are getting big! Did you remember wipes this time?"_

_I gave Jasper the diaper bag and glared at Alice._

"_Jeez, no one will let me live that down. Yes, I did."_

"_Good boy, see Nessie, you're daddy is learning."_

"_Funny Jazz, my ribs are killing me."_

_***_

_It was nearly noon as I finished a customer up. Just a couple more hours then I will be at home._

_The phone rang and I answered._

"_Hello, this is Edward Cullen from National City, how may I help you?"_

"_Edward, its Bella!"_

_I wasn't expecting for Bella's father to be calling me. He was the chief of police here in Forks._

"_Charlie, what happened to Bella?"_

"_She's…she's dead!"_

_My breathing paused as did my heart. This had to be some sick joke._

"_She-"_

"_She was returning to work from her lunch break when a car swerved into her lane. It was a big enough impact to where her head slammed against the windshield and snapped her neck!"_

"_No! It's got to be some other girl, Bella can't be-"_

"_She is son. She's gone."_

_Charlie's voice cracked at the end. I was hearing sobs from the other line. My heart was aching-no...breaking. The love of my life was gone?_

"_Who all-"_

"_Everyone knows."_

_I gulped, but felt a lump in my throat. Without thinking I hung up and ran to my Volvo. I refused to believe Bella was gone. I jumped out of my car and ran into the hospital's entrance. She couldn't be gone!_

"_Edward."_

"_Jackie, I need to see my father."_

_She led me to him and his face is what made my heart rip. I stayed where I was._

"_I'm so sorry son. The kill was instantly."_

_His voice was low and weak. I shook my head at him._

"_No…"_

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_No! She can't be dead! She just can't be!"_

_My voice echoed in the hallway, luckily no one was there except for me and him. I started to punch the wall closer to me when he refused to speak._

"_Edward, stop!"_

_My father's hand enclosed on my fists. I shook as reality slowly came rushing down upon me. I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks at the pain. So this is what a broken heart felt like._

Not a day goes by that I don't think about her. I make sure Nessie still remembers her. It pained me when her first word was 'da da' instead of 'ma ma'. That's one thing Bella and I jokingly fought about, I was trying to have Nessie's first word be 'da da' while Bella did the opposite. I won that fight-unfairly I thought. After the days went I got more determined to raise Nessie on my own. I wasn't going to lose her. I refused to. I still went to work after taking a few weeks off-my job understood.

Nessie's first birthday was celebrated at my parent's home, but even though it pained us that Bella wasn't able to witness her daughter's first birthday, we pretended everything was okay, for Renesmee's sake. Now, three years have gone by since Bella's death, Renesmee's hair was in bronze ringlets to the small of her back now, but her voice was Bella's same alto voice. She finally asked me where her mom was. I told her-didn't take it lightly, so now she had a silver locket around her neck with a picture of her and her mother inside so she'll always remember her. Nessie didn't feel it was fair _I_ wasn't in the locket, but I was still here. But to settle arguments I put on the other side a picture of me and her. Just like her mother she was stubborn.

The house was just how it was before Bella's death. It was still her father's old house (before him and his wife got back together and moved closer to my parents), same black furniture, same fireplace, same everything. The only thing that changed was Nessie's nursery evolving into a toddler's room.

The past is the past, even though it still pains me. I couldn't wallow in pain, I had a daughter, and I had to take care of her. Truth be told, Renesmee was the only thing that kept me going and still keeping me going even after three years.

* * *

**Okay, like I said, I will not update unless I get reviews. So if you like it, you want to read more, then just review. You could just say 'more please' or something short like that-just a review is needed. Hope you review it.**


	2. Welcome To My Life

Thank you, Isabella Linner and LilMissRainbow for the reviews.

I forgot to place this in the first chapter:

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Steph's characters from the Twilight Saga

COPYRIGHT-I do own the stories line and plot.

* * *

**Welcome To My Life**

"Daddy wake up! Daddy!"

I felt little hands try to push my arm in a shaking gesture. I moved to my side and outstretched my arm and began moving my fingers on a now giggling figure.

"Daddy!"

Renesmee giggled. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. I loved hearing her laugh, so I kept tickling her little stomach a little more until I dropped my arm down. She looked up at me with the beautiful browns that I fell in love with years ago. I wished she looked like her mother more then me, but I couldn't deny that she was adorable.

"It's time to get up!"

"What if daddy doesn't wanna get up?"

She kissed the tip of my nose lightly and giggled again before leaving the room. I took that as my cue to get up or she'd be back. I checked the time; it was seven in the morning. I have no idea why Renesmee was such an early bird. I usually got up at eight for work, but now it differs to when she wakes up.

I quickly pulled out my white button up shirt and a black tie along with black jeans. Working at the banks, you have to dress formally. After I got dressed I quickly brushed my teeth and tried to do something with my hair, but it was useless.

"Nessie?"

I called out, my answer was a giggle. I sighed and played along. Every day when I got ready for work she would hide. It was easy to find her, but I liked making her think she was slick. I checked her room, and saw little legs under her bed. I chuckled and moved on in.

"Where did you go?"

More giggling was heard and I opened her little closet. I even moved her clothes out of the way for more effect.

"Hm, you sure are good at hiding. I don't know where you are!"

I heard her giggles again, only this time _I_ hid from her. I walked out of her room only to press my back against the wall. Only thing I had to do was wait which wasn't long. After a few moments I heard her footsteps and saw her long bronze ringlets just outside her door.

"Rawr!"

I swooped in and grabbed her waist while lifting her up in the air. She beamed as she laughed. I placed her up against my chest while smiling at her musical laugh.

"You found me!"

I kissed the top of her head before placing her back to the floor.

"Looks like I did. Now what do you want for breakfast, Nessie?"

"Capt'N Crunch!

She beamed as she raced down the stairs. I followed after her.

"Nessie, sweetie, don't run down the stairs. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

I saw her stop and walked down the stairs using the handrail and then running into the kitchen. I walked in to see her sitting in one of the unmatched chairs. I placed a hand in her locks before giving it a rub. She laughed.

"Stop daddy!"

I did only because I reached the cupboard and pulled out one of her plastic bowls. I placed it on the table while getting a small spoon out along with her cereal. I opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk.

"Looks like you and I are going to the store today when I get off work."

"Can I ride the pony?"

I smiled bigger at her while preparing her bowl of cereal.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

"But first you have to stay at Grandma Esme's house."

"I love Grandma Esme!"

Ever since Bella died my family and hers have been extremely helpful and supportive. It was hard telling Nessie for the first time that her mom died, but my dad told me that it was best to not keep it from her. I knew he was right, but I wished it wasn't when she was three; I was hoping she'd ask when she was eight or something. Though ever since I bought her that locket she's never taken it off except for when it was bath night for her.

After I cleaned up the kitchen I took Nessie upstairs to get her dressed. Once she was in her jeans and blue sweater I took her to the bathroom.

"Alright, now brush your teeth."

I got her toothbrush ready, and handed it over once she got on the little step stool. After a few moments she looked at me.

"Good?"

"Yes, you can rinse now."

She turned the faucet on and cleaned off her brush before filling up her little cup to rinse with. After she spit the water out and turned the facet off she smiled at me with little whites. I nodded and wiped her face clean with a towel.

"Yay! Now you can brush my hair!"

She chirped while running out of the bathroom. She came back moments later with her little hair brush. Once it was handed to me I gently brushed through her hair. Alice wanted to have Renesmee's hair cut, but I refused it. I loved her long hair. Besides, I didn't think it was that long, just ended to the small of her back. I told Alice once it got to her little butt then I would have it cut.

***

"Grandma Esme!"

Nessie ran up into my mother's waiting arms. She hugged her tightly before releasing her and allowing Nessie to go inside. I hugged my mom.

"Sweetie, I just want to say that you're doing very well taking care of Renesmee."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks mom. Tomorrow is-"

"I know. Bella would be proud of you. She's up there smiling down on you two."

"I know it's just hard. I'm always scared that soon enough Nessie will be leaving too."

"Edward, that little girl loves you. No one is taking her away from you."

I was about to speak again when I saw Nessie coming out of the front door. Mom released me and I went to my knees with my arms outstretched. Nessie jumped into my arms and wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Nessie."

She kissed my cheek and took mom's hand.

"We'll see you when you get off work, Edward."

"Right, see you girls."

***

I checked the time on my watch, it was almost one. Two more hours then I'm home free. Honestly, today was a slow day. I worked the window today. Hardly anyone came through, so most of the time I was just sitting around doing nothing. Emmett was always a busy worker, he worked as a mechanic-oddly enough Rosalie did too. Trust me, if you saw Rosalie you would not think of her as the mechanic type. Though that's where the saying 'Looks can be deceiving' comes about.

"Edward? Did you hear me?"

I shook my head at my boss-not good on my part. I stood up.

"Um sorry Mr. Jones you were saying?"

He pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"I was saying that even though tomorrow will be four years I don't think you should worry about her anymore. I mean, she isn't coming back and you're still young-"

"Mr. Jones, I have a daughter to take care of. I'm not going to forget about the love of my life. Also, I'm not going to date again, Renesmee is my world, she's my everything. I'm not going to be like all those other single fathers and place strangers in their lives."

"But wallowing over your wife's death isn't good either."

"I'm not wallowing. I'm remembering-big difference."

"Edward, you married your high school sweetheart, you have no idea what love is. You're still much too young to understand it."

I glared. Mr. Jones wasn't exactly one to talk; at least I still have custody of my little girl. His kids hate him, Renesmee loves me. Just because I'm still young doesn't mean I don't understand what love is.

"Right, like you're the one to talk. Why are you trying to push me out there and meet other women? The only female that I love more then anything is my little girl."

Mr. Jones glared.

"I was just trying to-"

"Help? I don't think of it as you wanting to help me. No one knows how this feels except me. I'm not too young to understand love. And I'm not going to focus on dating again. I'm going to do what every single father _should_ focus on, and that's taking care of his kid. Now if you excuse me I have to work."

I calmed my voice for the customer; luckily Mr. Jones didn't try to speak to me after that.

When my watch read three o' clock I was out and driving off to my mom's. Once I got Renesmee I said my goodbye and drove to the store.

"Pony! Pony!"

She cheered as I unbuckled her. My smile stayed on my face.

"After we get done you can ride it."

"Okay!"

She hopped out and took my hand. After I locked the door I went inside-more like jogged. It was raining. Renesmee giggled once we were safely inside. I got a cart and placed her in the front of it before making my way.

"Okay, what do you want for snacks?"

"Fruit snacks!"

"Hey Edward."

I turned after placing a box of fruit snacks in the cart and saw Angela Weber. She was Bella's best friend. I smiled warmly at her as she made her way to me.

"Hi Renesmee."

Angela sang.

"Hi Angie!"

"You and daddy shopping?"

"Uh-huh! And I get to ride the pony!"

"Wow, I'm jealous!"

Like everyone else, they couldn't get enough of Renesmee. Angela gently pinched Renesmee's cheek before looking back at me.

"How are you holding up?"

I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh.

"Still living, how about you?"

Angela shrugged.

"Good, Ben is helping me a lot. He's my motive to keep going. I can guess who's yours."

Her eyes darted to Renesmee and back to me. I smiled.

"Yeah, that's my motive."

"Well, I should head out; it was nice running into you."

"Likewise."

"Bye, bye Renesmee."

"Bye Angie!"

After Angela went off I continued my rounds. I noticed Nessie looking at the pictures in her locket. She looked up at me.

"You were talking about mommy?"

My heart sank. I inhaled sharply through my nose before answering.

"Yeah, we were."

"I miss her."

"I miss her too."

Bella said that one of my best talents was changing subjects. Since Nessie was back to her bouncy self I was beginning to agree with Bella now.

"No! I like my hair!"

"Don't worry, Aunt Alice wouldn't cross daddy."

After we went through the check-out Nessie began jumping in her seat.

"Daddy, I can ride the pony now?"

"Yup."

"Pony!"

I moved the cart to the pink horse and placed her on top of it.

"Remember; keep a good hold on it."

I placed a coin in and she got startled like always when the ride would start, but she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Uncle Jasper said I will be a cowgirl!"

"Well, your Uncle Jasper is a country boy. I suppose if you keep riding this horse you'll be better at horse riding then him."

She giggled, but pouted when the ride was over.

"C'mon, I have to make dinner."

I lift her off and back in the cart. She waved bye to the mechanical horse. I thought it was too cute that she would always wave bye to a machine. When it came to Nessie, everything was real. Sometimes I find myself wishing just once I could be inside her mind and see what she thinks and how she thinks.

"Ah! Rain!"

She squealed as it poured on her hood. Just like her mother-hating the cold and the rain. Oddly enough that's all the weather does in Forks, rains and cold. Bella was originally living in Phoenix, Arizona before she moved here to live with her father. That's when it was like a love at first sight thing.

I unlocked the front door and Renesmee ran in.

"Stay in the family room."

"Okay, daddy."

I quickly jogged to the trunk of my car and grabbed the groceries. Luckily I got them all in one trip. I used my foot to open the door and quickly placed them on the kitchen table. I ran back out and closed my trunk's door and locked all my doors before closing and locking the front door. I found Nessie on the couch trying to pull of her rain boots. I quickly slipped off my shoes and helped her out and took her rain jacket. She smiled.

"Can I watch cartoons?"

I placed her shoes next to mine and her jacket on a hanger in the coat closet.

"I don't see why not. What do you want for dinner?"

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on and flipped till I found the right channel. I turned and saw Nessie sitting on the couch cross-legged being completely taken over by the TV screen. I laugh and placed the remote on the end table.

"Mac n' cheese!"

"You gotta have more then that, sweets."

"Um…hot dogs!"

"Okay, I'll get right on that."

I kissed her forehead and moved to the kitchen to unload the groceries and began making dinner.

***

"Hey! What's the big idea splashing me?"

Her smile was still plastered on her face.

"I'm trying to get _you_ clean too!"

"Well, you're doing a wonderful job."

She giggled more, but finally she allowed me to finish giving her a bath. I grabbed a towel and lift her up while wrapping it around her tiny body. I pulled the drain and went back to drying her off.

"I'm clean!"

She threw her arms in the air and I laughed.

"Squeaky clean."

"Squeak! Squeak!"

"Okay rubber ducky; let's get you ready for bed."

I picked her up and went to her room where I laid out her night gown and undergarment. I helped her place her little legs through the holes of her undergarment and with ease slipped the night gown over her head. She spun in a complete circle. Her long and still damped hair whipping at my face.

"Ready for bed?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"Which one?"

"This one!"

She ran to her little book case and pulled out a book. She handed it to me while she crawled in her bed.

"Cinderella, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

I tucked her in and sat on the floor with my back resting against her bed's side so she could see the pictures.

"Once upon a time…"

***

"…Where they lived happily ever after."

I closed the book and arch my neck to see Nessie fast asleep. I got up and placed the book back after kissing her forehead. I checked to make sure her nigh light was on before turning off her light and getting ready for bed myself.

After I took my shower and changed I looked at the clock, eleven. I sighed. An hour before it was four years. Even if Mr. Jones was right I couldn't possibly start dating again. Bella was my love; I most certainly won't date anyone else, especially since I had a little girl. I don't regret Nessie one bit, I loved her more then anything in this world. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and she's the only thing that keeps me going with life.

I lay down and covered up. The other side of the bed like always felt empty and cold, but that was my life. This is my life, a widowed father that loved his little girl more then anything in this world. Welcome to my life.

* * *

**Please review! I really wanna hear from you!**

**-Autumn :)**


	3. Later That Night

**I'd like to send a thank you shout out to my beta reader-LilMissRainbow! Thank you for being my beta reader :)

* * *

**

**Later That Night**

"Daddy?"

I groaned, but opened my eyes slowly. I could tell it wasn't morning mainly for the fact that it's still dark. Little Renesmee was right in front of my face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

My voice was raspy, but my mind was on full alert. She looked down and back up.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

I sat up slowly and placed my legs over the side of the bed and wrapped my fingers under her arms, and gently placed her next to me. I placed my legs back on the bed and pulled the covers over me. Renesmee got under the covers as well and snuggled against me once I lay on my side. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"What did you dream about, sweetie?"

"Mommy."

My brows knitted together.

"She was with me playing at the park, and then I looked away and I turned back and she was gone."

My arms tightened a little bit around her.

"Daddy had a dream about mommy, too."

I felt her head move up. I tilted my head down and met her eyes. So much like her mother's.

"Was it a bad dream?"

I smiled weakly and sighed.

"Mommy was there one look, the next she wasn't."

Nessie's tiny dimpled hand touched my cheek.

"Don't be sad, Daddy. I am not leaving."

This little thing, even though she never tried that hard, still brought a smile to my face, along with my heart. I kissed her forehead and looked back into her eyes.

"I know you're not. Daddy isn't leaving either."

"I love you, Daddy."

She smiled at me, little tiny dimples showing. I smiled back.

"I love you, too. Now let's get some sleep."

She kept the no space contact from her and myself. I kept my arms wrapped around her and nestled my face into her hair. Before long, I went back to sleep, but Bella was in my dreams along with Nessie.


	4. Familiar Face

**Special thanks to my AWESOME beta reader, LilMissRaindow-you rock Alexa!!!!**

**And to my reviews from:**

**Haji**

**pizziagirl**

**MarieCarro**

**LilMissRainbow**

**Isabella Linner**

**and to anyone who added this story!

* * *

**

**Familiar Face**

To my utter astonishment, my alarm woke me up. I slammed my hand right over it to shut it off and wrapped my arms back around the small body. Wait, last night came sprawling back to me as if I just hit play. I looked down and saw Renesmee fast asleep in my arms. I smiled at the beautiful little princess that lay in my arms. I placed my head back on my pillow and kissed the tip of her nose. I waited and eventually her little eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, sweet."

"Morning, Daddy."

She spoke in such a soft and delicate voice. I just smiled at her. Renesmee looked as though she was fighting herself to say something. I sighed.

"Nessie, is there something on your mind, sweetie?"

She stared at me and placed both her hands on each side of my face.

"Do you have to go to work?"

Ah, so that's what was wrong. She didn't want me to leave today. Must be because today was the day Bella left four years ago. My heart started to cry, but I kept my face calm and collected for Renesmee.

"If you don't want me to go to work, then I won't."

She smiled at me.

"Can we go to the park?!"

I chuckled at her. Her and parks, I tell ya'.

"Of course we can. Let me call off."

"Yay!"

I released her from my arms and sat up. She was bouncing on the bed. I grabbed the phone from the bedside table and looked at her.

"Hey, don't fall down and bump your head. Remember what happened to the monkeys that did?"

She giggled and sat down. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, this is National City-"

"Ruth, I can't come to work today."

"Edward? Why? Oh wait, never mind. It's today isn't it?"

I didn't know how, but I managed to find my voice.

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry. You and Renesmee have a day together. I can tell you need to be with Little Miss Sunshine."

Unlike my boss, Ruth and all the other employees understood the pain I went through-still going through with Bella's death. It's not just something that you can get over. Ruth and Todd understood more then anyone. Ruth's little boy died, and she got a hysterectomy after Richard, so she couldn't have any more kids after him. Todd understood, because his wife passed away a couple of months back, from cancer. He knew it was coming, so it wasn't a big shock to him. Although, it doesn't mean that he's taking it lightly.

"Thanks, Ruth."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Renesmee, who was waiting for an answer curiously. I smiled up at her.

"Let's get you breakfast and then we'll get ready."

She beamed at me before taking off downstairs.

"Nessie, no running down the stairs!" I called out to her before going after her.

I met her when she was half-way down the stairs. Once she made it to the last step, her energetic personality kicked in and she raced into the kitchen. I seriously wished I had that energy again!

I made it to the kitchen, and of course Nessie was hiding from me. I saw her shiny bronze hair shining in the sun's shine through the window. I smiled before I played along.

"Not again! Nessie, you went poof!"

I heard her giggling and moved to the family room. I stayed in there for a couple of moments before going back into the kitchen. Quickly, I pulled a chair back.

"Rawr!"

I grabbed her from under the table and began tickling her. She laughed while telling me to stop.

"I don't wanna stop."

"Please!"

She laughed more and more, but I stopped and she got back to her feet.

"Do you want your cereal? Or something else?"

Usually, when I had to work, it was cereal. But, during the times when I don't go to work, I always give her an alternative. She always went with the alternative.

"Eggs and bread!"

"Do you want your eggs with the yellow stuff or not?"

When she gets to the age of six or seven, I'll tell her that it's called a yoke. She scrunched her face.

"No yellow stuff! Yuck!"

I had to laugh; her face was so cute, but so funny all together.

"Don't laugh at me!"

Though she started to giggle.

***

"Daddy, can you please push me on the swing?"

I looked down at her and smiled.

"Alright."

If she didn't let go of my hand, I would know for a fact that she would have ran for the swings, but she knew the rules. I am probably the most protective father ever. With the crazy people and stuff, you can never be too careful. When we are out, she always had to hold my hand.

The park wasn't that packed since it was still early. I placed her on the swing and her little hands wrapped around the chains.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

I wrapped my fingers around the chains and gently pushed her.

"Remember to pump your legs."

"Higher!"

Once she got a little too high I lowered her down a bit.

"Ah! Daddy! Jacob! Jacob!"

I stopped the swing and she pointed ahead. I followed to see Jacob Black jogging up to us. Personally I found it too cold to be wearing black basketball shorts and a gray T-shirt, but that was Jacob for ya'. I think he saw us mainly for the fact that he smiled and changed course. Nessie jumped off the swing and ran up to Jacob's waiting arms. Nice to see he hasn't changed. He still had russet skin and dark hair with matching dark eyes.

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Hi, Jacob! What are you doing?"

"I'm jogging. What about you?"

"I'm at the park with Daddy!"

That's when Jacob finally saw me. He walked up with Renesmee still in his arms. His smile faded.

"How ya' holdin' up?"

I sighed. Jacob took Bella's death hard like me. He'd known Bella the longest; she was practically his sister.

"I'm still going. How about you?"

Jacob seemed to be having problems trying to calm his voice.

"Alright, just stopped by to see her. Are you and Nessie going to see her?"

I nodded. Every year I would always take Nessie with me when I visited Bella's grave. It's never hard to remember her until the day before and the day of the accident. By that I mean that if it's like December, or something it doesn't hurt so much to remember, talk, and even think about Bella, but it's heart breaking when it's the day before and the day of her death. Nessie caught on, and she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck.

"Grandpa Carlisle says that mommy is still with us."

"I know she is, kid."

Jacob placed her down and nodded at me.

"Nessie, why don't you go and play on the slide with the other kids."

"Okay, Daddy."

Once she was out of earshot, Jacob let loose.

"It's so hard, just thinking back. I mean, I can remember her without any problems and such until the day of her death."

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it is, Jake. We just have to live with it, though. It's hard, I know, but we have to do it."

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Bella was the only person that pretty much ever cared for me. She was there for me when my mom died, and Pops is not doing so well."

"What's going on with Billy?"

He looked up at me through red-rimmed eyes.

"From where he won't stop drinking, he's getting sick. He refuses to go to the hospital, but I just know that he's going to leave me next."

Ever since I met Jacob, I've grown accustomed to him. It pained me to see this poor sixteen-year-old suffer. When Bella passed, he dropped out of school. I'd hate to think of what he would do if Billy left him.

"Jacob, if anything happens to Billy, you're more than welcome to stay with me and Nessie."

He nodded.

"I-I don't want to be a bother-"

"Jacob you will not be a bother. My door is always open for you. You know that."

"I know. Thanks, Edward. Means a lot. I should get going."

"Okay."

He waved goodbye to Nessie and began jogging away. My heart went out to him; no sixteen-year-old should have to go through so much pain and suffering like he does. I walked over to where Nessie was and she slid down the slide before taking my hand and dragging me to the monkey bars.

* * *

**Give me your opinion everyone, please!!!!!**


	5. Remembering Bella

**I'd like to thank my Beta reader, Lexi, you rock!**

**Thanks you all for your reviews as well :)**

* * *

**Remembering Bella**

When it was nearly noon, I took Renesmee to McDonalds up in Port Angeles for lunch. I was killing the time until we could visit Bella. The cemetery was just a little farther up north, but I wasn't going to go until Renesmee would say something. She knew what day it was, mainly for the fact that she knew what Jacob and I were talking about. A lot of people are completely shocked of how obedient she is, but it's all in teaching. She knows if I or any relatives or friends tell her to do something she will. I don't think I'm a hard and strict parent, just one that believes in teaching obedience. If I was being honest with myself, I let her get away with a lot of things, but that's mainly for the fact she's three going on four, and she's a Daddy's girl. I sighed. If Bella was still around, I wondered if she would still be a Daddy's girl or a Mommy's girl. Possibly both, but I would never know.

Renesmee looked up at me with a smile.

"I'm finished! Can I have my toy now, please?"

I smiled at her and placed her toy in her hands. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but once she pulled the wrapper off she began playing with it as if she knew what it was.

"What toy is it anyway?"

"SpongeBob!"

Oh, that one show on Nickelodeon. Truth be told, I've watched it with her, and I thought it was the stupidest show I've ever seen, but she enjoyed every minute of it. I guess, when you're a kid, everything is amusing and entertaining to you.

"Daddy?"

Once her eyes met mine I knew it was coming.

"Yes, sweet?"

"Can we go see mommy now?"

I swallowed and planted a smile on my lips.

"Of course, let's take our trash up. Then we can go."

My heart raced as soon as I pulled into the cemetery entrance. I've never been one for cemeteries, but it's different, I suppose, when you lost someone close to you. Just looking at the many rows of headstones made my heart sink. All these headstones, all these dead bodies had people that were close to them. All of them had lives that were taken from them. On the sitcoms and television shows I've seen, I found deaths stupid. But now, after Bella's death, I was proven wrong and those shows weren't exaggerating at all. Life is fragile, and can easily be taken away, along with the hearts and souls of others. When Bella's life was taken, parts of mine, Jacob's, Angela's, and all the rest of us were taken too.

"Daddy, there's mommy's bed."

It was too hard for me to tell Renesmee it was a grave, so I allowed myself to agree when Renesmee asked if it was Bella's bed.

I placed my Volvo in park and helped Renesmee out of the car. She kept her hand in mine as we went up the little hill. I let out a breath for comfort --- didn't help much. I felt Renesmee's hand slip out of mine and she brushed her fingertips along Bella's headstone. I read it to myself like I always do:

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

_1988-2007_

_Beloved wife, mother, and daughter_

"Daddy, it's okay to cry."

I got down on my knees and smiled weakly at her. She had tears coming out of her brown eyes. I didn't realize the tears were silently coming down my cheeks until she wiped them away with her small hand. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly to my chest. I was kind of upset I was crying into her small shoulder, but she was crying into the arch of my neck, as well. It's supposed to get easier, it's supposed to, but it doesn't. Whoever said time heals all wounds was a naive person. I know, based on personal experience, that it's false. You can't just wake up one morning and not feel a damn thing. You're always going to feel that missing piece, it's like a puzzle --- can't be whole with a missing piece.

I got Renesmee ready for bed and tucked her in.

"So, what story do you want me to read this time?"

She looked at her locket and wrapped her hand around it before looking back at me.

"Can you tell me a story when Mommy was still here?"

I smiled slightly. Seriously, this girl was such a sweetheart. I racked my brain for a memory of mine. I picked my favorite.

"This is one of my favorites. You ready?"

She beamed.

"Ready!"

I took a deep breath and spoke:

"_You're what?!"_

_I felt my mouth drop. Bella was smiling widely._

"_I'm pregnant!"_

_She beamed. This was the happiest moment of my life. I am going to be a father! Most newlywed husbands wouldn't be as ecstatic, but I was! I jumped from the bed and raced over to Bella before swinging her in a complete circle._

"_You seem happy__,__" Bella joked while kissing my nose._

"_I am! Bella, I get to be a father!"_

"_I know! I'm excited too!"_

_I couldn't believe it. We were actually still on our honeymoon __on__ Isle Esme. It was my father and mother's getaway place, but they allowed us to spend our honeymoon __there,__ too. We were actually suppose__d__ to have gone back to Forks weeks ago, but Bella wanted to stay longer __---__ I wasn't going to tell her we couldn't. And now I get the news that I'm going to be a father! Just thinking about it made me spin Bella around once more. She giggled._

"_If we have a girl I want her name to be Renesmee Carlie."_

Renesmee smiled widely.

"Mommy having me in her tummy was a favorite memory?"

"Of course, she blessed me with the most beautiful little girl ever."

She giggled.

"I'm glad I was in the memory."

I smiled at her.

"Any of Daddy's favorite memories will always have you in it, sweetie."

"Good! I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep."

I got to my feet and gently kissed her forehead before turning the light off. I looked back and saw the nightlight's glow.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Nessie."

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please!**


	6. Birthday

**I'd like to thank all of your reviews and favorites! It keeps me happy! :)**

* * *

**Birthday**

I set my alarm for an early time—had to beat Nessie to the punch. I slammed the alarm off and quickly made my way to Nessie's room. She'd be getting up at any time; she usually gets up sometime around seven or later. It was five till seven, but this time Daddy was going to do the wake up call.

Slowly I walked in and knelt down to her bed. I smiled at her peaceful face. I wonder what she was dreaming about—possibly toys or something. I placed my lips gently to her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Happy birthday, Nessie."

She sighed; I moved my head to where I saw her eyes flutter open like a butterfly's wings. Finally I saw the beautiful browns along with her dimpled smile that I loved.

"Morning, sweet."

"Morning, Daddy."

She sat up. Her bronze locks matched the same style as mine—haystack. She yawned before kissing me on my cheek.

"So, how old are you now? Twenty-five?"

She giggled at me.

"No, I'm four, Daddy!"

"Four?! Wow, you're still that young?"

I made my voice in a shocking manor. She giggled again.

"Well, guess what? We're going to be over at Grandma Esme's house, and Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Grandpa Charlie, Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Grandma Renee are all going to be there. Maybe even Jacob..."

She gasped.

"Really?"

"Of course, it's your birthday! Now, what does the Birthday Girl want for breakfast?"

"Eggs!"

I smiled at her, just like her mother, loves eggs. I got to my feet and took her little hand.

***

"I wanna wear that!"

"This?"

I pulled out a purple T-shirt with dark jeans along with a little denim jacket with Tinker-Bell on the back. Her Aunt Alice got her into Tinker-Bell big time, though with me being a dad—and a guy I'm glad Alice and Rosalie were the ones that took Nessie shopping for clothes, because I'd probably be so useless in that department.

"Yes!"

"Okay, sweetie."

***

"Grandma Renee!"

Nessie ran up to Renee. I closed her door and met Jacob half way.

"Thanks for giving me a lift."

Secretly I look at Jacob like a son of my own, though of course I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No problem, thanks for coming."

Jacob smiled.

"I feel bad I couldn't get her-"

"Jake, you being here makes Nessie happy. She could care less if you get her anything."

"I know, but I feel bad, I didn't get her anything—I never do."

"That's not a bad thing. That little girl loves the heck out of you. You show up, it's like Christmas in her eyes. You have no idea how much she loves you, how excited she gets when I tell her you're coming or she's going to see you."

Jacob looked at me, his dark eyes were unreadable.

"You're not just pulling my leg, are you?"

"Nope, I'm being serious—straight up."

Jacob's face lightened up. Even when Nessie ran up to him and took his hand—well finger. Jacob was a rather built teenager.

"C'mon Jakey!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I smiled as I watch them go inside. I was about to when I saw Charlie. I glanced at the house and back at him before making my way over.

"Hey, Charlie, everything okay?"

He glanced up at me.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just can't believe she's four already."

I can relate. I nodded my head with a smile.

"I know it seems like just yesterday I was learning how to change her diaper, and now look at her."

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, Little Miss Sunshine."

Rosalie came up with Emmett.

"Hey Edward, Charlie. The party is in—"

"Aw man, you guess gotta see this! Nessie is making Carlisle and Jacob to the Little Teapot dance!"

We all laughed. Seeing dad doing that dance _would_ be entertaining.

"We're coming, Jasper."

"Teapot, Carlisle, Jacob, dance? I gotta see this! Meet you guys inside! Jasper get the camera rolling, I'm sending it to America's Funniest Home Videos!"

Emmett yelled as he made his way inside the house. Rosalie laughed and went in after him. I looked at Charlie.

"Shall we?"

He smiled.

"This should be good."

***

"C'mon Daddy, let's to the Hokey Pokey!"

"Yeah, Daddy, let's do the Hokey Pokey."

I smirked at Emmett.

"Tell you what Nessie, if you can get both Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper to do it with us I will."

Take that boys, no one can say no to sweet little Nessie. She took on the challenge and jumped on Jasper's lap.

"Please Uncle Jasper! Please! Please!"

Jasper's face was priceless. He was caving big time.

"Oh, alright! Thanks Edward for getting your daughter on me."

I smiled.

"If I'm being filmed, you two are as well."

Nessie ran over to Emmett and gave him a pout.

"Oh, alright. C'mon boys, let's do the awesome Hockey Pokey."

I got up along with Jasper and we went into the center of the family room. Nessie raced up to us with a beaming smile.

"Grandpa Charlie, c'mon!"

Oh this should be good! Charlie has two left feet! I heard a grunt and saw Charlie right next to me.

"Please play the music, Aunt Alice."

"Alright, sweetie."

I glanced and saw mom had the camcorder in her hands—oh boy.

The music played and we followed the instructions, except when it said _Take your left foot in, take your left foot out_ Charlie lost his balance and grabbed me, I grabbed Jasper, and Jasper grabbed Emmett. The domino effect of the falling idiots, I think we made the floor vibrate of our impact. All I gotta say is I was glad Nessie was in the middle; otherwise we would have tumbled on her. The room was filled with laughter including from the fallen idiots. Nessie on the other hand raced over to me with horror in her eyes.

"Daddy, are you okay?!"

I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetie. I think the Hockey Pokey isn't Daddy's dance."

She smiled at me and took my hand. I helped her out and lift myself in a sitting position and Nessie wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Rose, we need to get a kid—preferably a girl."

"Yeah, marry me first, and then we can discuss having a kid."

"Oh, burn!"

Jasper cackled. Emmett smiled at him.

"I'm use to it."

***

Mom brought out the cake and placed it in front of Nessie. Her face beamed.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Renesmee, happy birthday to you!"

We sang all together and Nessie blew out her candles followed by clapping.

"What did you wish for?"

I whispered in her ear. Nessie looked up at me with a big smile on her face.

"That you will never leave me."

I smiled at her. She knew how to make my heart jump. I kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm never going to leave you—I promise."

***

"Emmett!"

Mom cried as the room roared in laughter. Emmett managed to get a slice of cake in my face. I wiped the icing out of my eyes so I could open them and see. Nessie was giggling.

"Ya' know sweetheart—"

I used the icing that was on my hands and painted it on Nessie's face.

"You look adorable just like Daddy."

She laughed. Though for Emmett—game on brother.

I tapped his vibrating body. Once he turned I had a handful ready for him and smacked it on his face.

"Take that."

Emmett laughed again.

"Don't you boys be getting in a cake fight now!"

Damn, double whammy! Both Esme and Renee got us!

***

"C'mon, let's let Nessie open her presents."

Renee said to me before leaving the kitchen. Nessie started bouncing. I laughed.

"Sweetie, you have to stay still so I can clean you up."

"Oh, okay, sorry Daddy."

"It's alright."

I finished cleaning her face off with a wet towel.

"Now there's my little Nessie."

She giggled and raced to the family room.

"Nessie, use the handrail!"

"Okay, Daddy!"

***

"Time to clean you up!"

Before I could answer she sprayed water from her bath onto me. I laughed.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh, are you okay from the fall?"

How many times was she going to ask? I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

I pulled the plug on the drain and wrapped a towel around Nessie while lifting her out of the tub. I took her to her room and finished drying her off before helping her in her undergarments and pajamas. She picked a book out and got nestled into her bed. Once I finished the story I did my original routine. Tucking her in, kissing her forehead, turning her light off, getting a shower, and going to bed myself.


	7. November Rain

**Thanks ya'll for the favs and such! I'm going to do something, what I'm going to do is to make two or three more updates on this story today, the last chapter I will be doing today will be called "I Broke It". Kind of interesting, huh? Well, back to work! Keep the reviews and such coming, though! ^^

* * *

**

**November Rain**

The next morning I was woken up by Nessie. I was actually dreading going to work, but I knew I had to in order to keep food on the table. Once I went through my original routine I dropped Nessie off at Renee's and made my way to work.

"Thank you, have a good day."

I said to the customer before sitting in a chair. I checked my watch, it was nearly eleven. Hm, usually Tuesdays were my worst, but today it was my slowest.

"Cullen."

I looked up at Mr. Jones, I held my breath. I was usually good at reading people based on their body language. From Mr. Jones' stance, it didn't look good.

"What is it, sir?"

He sighed and looked at me with remorse.

"I am…sorry, but this bank is going out of business. We're moving it farther up in Washington-"

"Sir, I can't move! I don't have the money, and I can't take Renesmee away from her family here."

Mr. Jones looked down at the ground.

"I was afraid of that. Then I guess you're going to have to find a new job."

I felt my face fall. New job, which could take weeks to find! Plus, how am I supposed to get a well-paid job? I couldn't bare the thought of asking my parents—real good way to show them I can support Nessie all on my own.

***

I knocked on Renee's door; I heard footsteps and saw her smiling face turn into a concern mother look. She knew something was wrong with me.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Should I tell her? I was already upset as it was; I knew I had a couple days to find a new job. I sighed.

"My job is moving up north, so I uh—I have to find a new job."

Renee wrapped her arms gently around me.

"Oh sweetie, why can't you for once have a day that doesn't turn horrible?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist. Everyone knew after Bella's death my life had been turning into hell, Nessie was the only one that kept me sane and kept me smiling. What if I loose her now because of this? I couldn't loose her too! My heart can't take it, life took away my first love, and they're not taking my second.

"What if I loose Nessie?"

My voice was muffled by her sweater, but she could tell I was petrified in losing my little girl. A lump was formed in my throat as I sobbed like a baby into my mother-in-law's shoulder. She tightened her hug on me.

"Edward, no one is taking Renesmee from you."

Her voice didn't sound so sure. As a matter of fact it sounded _unsure_.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

I pulled away from Renee and found my little angel, my protection from this horrible life of hell I was in staring up at me with strained eyes. I sniffed as I squat down to her level. I tried my best to pull off a smile before I spoke.

"Daddy just had a rough day, sweetie. That's all."

She slowly walked over to me and wrapped her little arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest tightly. My heart felt like it was breaking. I was so scared that I would loose the only thing keeping me alive. Without Nessie I have nothing. She's my life, she's my heart, and she's my soul. If she gets taken away, then what would be there to keep me from falling? Holding her in my arms, feeling the warmth of her little body, feeling her smooth ringlet hair, and seeing her face, that was what kept me going. This little thing right here in my arms, if she's gone, if she leaves me too, then what would be left for me?

"Nessie, promise Daddy something."

My voice was cracked, but Nessie replied.

"What?"

I let out a shaky breath.

"Promise me, you'll never leave Daddy. I-I can't live without you in my life."

She looked up at me. I stared into her beautiful browns.

"I won't, Daddy, I promise. Just like you promised me you wouldn't leave me."

I smiled at her weakly. The tears from my face just kept pouring down. November was always my horrible month—except for Nessie's birthday that was the only sunshine in the month for me, the rest of the month was always a big heavy raincloud.


	8. Job Hunting

**Job Hunting**

I couldn't sleep that night. Before I knew it morning came too soon, and Nessie was waking me up for the day.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Try and catch me, Daddy!"

I opened my eyes to see Nessie's little figure retreating out of my room. I smiled while I pulled the covers off my body. Since I was only job hunting today, I could have fun with Nessie for awhile. I got to my feet and scratched my head as I started my favorite _type_ of hunting—Nessie hunting. My first stop was her room, to my surprise she wasn't in there.

"Hey now, did you change the rules on me? You can't do that to an old person, Nessie!"

I heard her giggling echo—a-ha! So she's in the bathroom. I quickly jogged into the bathroom and turned the light switch on. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but I saw a silhouette—small one through the thin white shower curtain.

"Okay, I guess you're not in here."

I turned the switch off and quickly, but quietly ran into her closet. If I know my little girl, she'll be running in here. Sure enough I heard the screech of the shower hooks and heard little footsteps. They were getting closer; I went as far to the left hand side of her closet as I could before I saw the door open. Her little figure swooped in and the door closed. She giggled, but I quietly squat down to her little ear.

"What are we hiding from?"

I whispered.

"From—Hey! Daddy you found me!"

She cheered before I started tickling her. She went to the floor laughing her little head off. I bent down and made growling sounds on her neck like I was eating her. She kept laughing. I finally stopped and smiled widely at her.

"Tickle me again!"

I chuckled before another round of tickles and giggles abrupt.

***

I hugged Alice and said goodbye to Nessie before I went off in search of a new job. I was wished luck by both mine and Bella's parents along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. There was a job out there, and I had to find it.

Ugh, ten o' clock and still nothing! I couldn't believe I was doing this, I was actually going to try and get a job I mocked Bella for—a waiter at La Bella. La Bella was the fanciest restaurant in Port Angeles, Bella brought in a lot of money just by being a waitress—hard to imagine since the poor girl was her father's daughter and had two left feet. I bet she was mocking me wherever she was now. I took a deep breath and walked in. Right away I was assisted by I'm guessing the hostess.

"Hello, table for one?"

"Um, no actually I'm here for the waiter job."

The woman beamed.

"Awesome! I'll go and get the boss, please wait right here."

"Okay and thank you."

She ran off with a smile on her face. Either I was really handsome or she was really high on something. She came back with an older man in a suit. He smiled at me.

"So you're here for the waiter opening?"

"Um, yes sir."

"Could you do an interview right now?"

I smiled at him, he had no idea how much free time I had today.

"Sure can."

"Excellent, follow me, then…um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Edward."

I outstretched my hand to him, he took it.

"Ah, alright, well my name is Charles and this is Emily."

He gestured to the hostess, still smiling at me. I kept my smile in place and waved to her before Charles laughed and escorted me further in the restaurant.

"Well, aren't you a charmer, Emily was very flustered."

Ah, so option A was the right one, damn, I always thought it would be fun to work with a stoner or something. I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't know what I did, I just told her I was here for the job. I told her 'thank you' before she went off to get you—does that count as charming?"

Charles laughed.

"I like you, Edward, you got spunk! That's what we need, some spunk!"

I got spunk? Funny, Bella use to tell me I was an immature hot guy. Man, if she was still alive I'd so rub that in her face—damn, I am immature. Well, I have a four-year-old daughter, so I have an excuse—well maybe I don't, but I'm using it as one.

We went to an empty table and the interview began. Charles looked at me in full serious mode.

"Do you have any skills as a waiter?"

I sighed.

"Not really, but I am a fast learner."

I finally noticed he had a clipboard—great. After he scribbled down something he asked another question.

"What were your previous jobs before?"

"Um, well, I was an employee at Newton's Sporting Goods for my high school years, and I use to work at a bank."

"What happened to those jobs?"

"Well, Newton's was just a job I did, so I could earn money of my own, and the bank I work at is moving farther up north, but I can't move there with my little girl, so I had to quit that job."

Charles eyes popped.

"You have a little girl?"

I blushed a little, was that a bad thing?

"Erm, yes, is that a bad--?"

"No, no, it just shocks me, you don't look that old."

"I'm twenty-three."

"But still! So young…"

I shrugged at his sudden awe.

"My wife use to work here, Isabella Cullen."

Charles's brows shot up along with a smile.

"Oh, so you're the famous Edward she use to tell us about."

I turned a deeper red; my wife was talking about me at work? I quickly looked at Emily, she was ogling me. I turn back once I heard Charles's laugh.

"Don't worry my boy, it was all good things, but back to the interview, we need a morning and afternoon waiter, would you be able to--?"

"Absolutely, I can do mornings and afternoons. It's just the nights I can't with my little girl and such."

"I understand, well then, I'll give you a shot. Could you be here around say eight?"

I beamed.

"I can be."

"Be here on the dot, then."


	9. Stressed

**Stressed**

After I dropped Nessie off at my mom's I drove straight to La Bella. It would not be good if I was late, I'm trying to get the job, not blow it off.

I parked in the lot and lightly jogged my way up the entrance doors. Charles was waiting for me on a wooden bench right next to the doors.

"Edward, right on time—good start so far. Follow me."

He took me in the back and handed me the same uniform Bella had to wear; only I had to wear black dress pants instead of a skirt. He escorted me to the bathrooms and I changed. This felt like prom all over again, except minus the fact I didn't have a bow tie. I got out and Charles led me to the front once more.

"This young lad will help you; he is going to train you."

"Um, okay."

Oh shit…it was Tyler Crowley. God, I hated that punk. Once he saw me he glared when Charles wasn't looking. Obviously he was still sore from when I beat him up in the cafeteria our senior year for trying to get Alice to have sex with him. He nearly raped her on their date, and I was a pissed off brother. It was funny, Emmett was the one that took me off of him, but once I told him my reason we double-teamed his ass. Just proves you don't mess with a Cullen, because we kick ass.

"Tyler, this is your trainee, Edward."

"We've met."

If we still weren't keeping this feud I would have laughed at the fact we spoke the same line at the same time. Charles was oblivious and walked off. That's when we glared at each other.

"How's the wife? Oh, I forgot, she's dead."

Okay, that just pissed me off.

"Crowley, if I wasn't so desperate for this job I'd kick your ass for that comment."

He smiled at me.

"So, you still have the brat, huh?"

I clenched my teeth. He has no right to talk about my little girl that way. My fists were balled up at my sides and shaking. I was about to throw a punch at him when my hands wouldn't budge. I didn't understand why they didn't, because I was all for beating the shit out of Tyler.

_Edward, think about Renesmee. Don't blow it!_

Bella? I looked around, but I didn't see her anywhere, but I heard her plain as day. My heart swelled, how I missed her so much. I calmed down and spoke.

"Look, let's let bygones be bygones. I need this job, if you don't want to train me, then I'll see if the boss will set me up with someone else, but I can't blow this. I have a little girl I need to take care of."

Tyler's face was still hard, but he sighed.

"Follow me, trainee."

***

Overall the day went smoothly; Tyler put aside our differences just so our jobs weren't taken. What really got me was that weird moment where I heard Bella. That was when I couldn't move my arms, almost like something or _someone_ was pinning them to my sides. It was completely strange and unexplainable. Bella was the only one that could calm me down, everyone else went through hell to try and calm me down.

I picked up Nessie from my mom's place and went on home. I made dinner and did the usual routines. I couldn't sleep right away, so I finally check the mail I never looked at today. Great bills, bills, and more bills. When I worked at that bank I did fairly well with the bills, but now since I don't work there anymore I knew I had to do something to keep food on the table. I sighed at the thought of it, but I didn't want to ask my parents for money—I always hated doing that.

I had to work two jobs in order to keep the bills paid and money for food. I actually almost forgot the application I filled in yesterday at the gas station. They were suppose to get back with me within the week, I sighed in frustration. My first job is a waiter; the second could be a cashier at the gas station.

***

Once Nessie was picked up from Alice's I heard the phone ring inside. I jogged inside and grabbed the phone on the third ring.

"Hello, Cullen residence."

I breathed. Nessie closed the front door since I forgot to close it.

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

A woman's voice was heard.

"This is him."

"Hi, Edward, this is Carol, from BP gas station."

"Oh, hello."

"I was wondering could you start tomorrow around 4pm."

Four…are you kidding me?! I work from eight to two at La Bella Tuesday through Friday! I mentally growled. I have to do what I have to do.

"Um, yes, but in my application it says I have a daughter-"

"I know, you'll only be asked to work from four to seven from Monday through Saturday. That will be okay, right?"

What choice do I have?

"Um, yeah that's alright."

"Excellent, see you tomorrow."

The phone's line went dead. I sighed while in the process of hanging up the phone. Well, I'm sure Renee, Alice, and Esme wouldn't mind, but I think I should call and make sure.

* * *

_Four weeks later…_

"Edward, why can't you just admit that you can't do this parenting thing alone?"

I looked at Emmett. Luckily it was my day off, but I didn't want to have this discussion. I was just glad Rosalie and Alice took Nessie out for the day. Emmett and Jasper decided to pay me a visit—I wish they hadn't. I yawned.

"I can do it. I'm managing."

"Edward, when do you have time for Renesmee? You do realize she has asked why you're not around as much as you use to be."

How could Nessie understand? She was only four. Truth be told I really haven't been spending as much time as I would like, but I have to keep the money in.

"She knows I have two jobs now. I know she doesn't understand, but I have to keep the money in."

Jasper sighed.

"You're so fucking stubborn! What are you doing? Trying to prove a point by working yourself till exhaustion that you can handle things?"

I sighed followed by another yawn.

"You know that's not why."

"Then what is it?"

I shook my head, it felt heavy.

"You guys don't have a child; you guys aren't a widowed father. You have no idea how much stress is put on me. If I still had my fucking job at that bank, then I wouldn't be in this predicament, but that's how my life usually goes. It fucks me over; Nessie is my only reason for keeping on going."

Emmett got to his feet; sorrow filled his dark blue eyes.

"I know man, we all know she's your reason for everything, but you can't work yourself till you pass out. It's unhealthy."

"I agree, it is unhealthy, but whatcha' gonna do? That's how life is for me."

"Edward, what's happened to you? The past four weeks you've been a different person. You're not happy anymore, you're working left and right—"

"I'm still me—"

"Just not the smiling and loving father Renesmee has grown accustomed to. You don't think she sees, but she sees how you're changing, she sees how stressed you are, and she's worried about you just like all of us are."

Personally, Emmett was full of it, I'm still myself. Just because they don't see me as much as they use to doesn't mean I'm a different person.

***

"Daddy, I wish you didn't work a lot. I miss you."

I sat down in my usual spot when I was reading to Nessie. I looked at her.

"I know, sweetie. Daddy wishes too, but he has to."

Nessie fidgeted with her fingers in her lap.

"I know I just miss seeing you."

"Sweetheart, you still see me—"

"Not as much."

I sighed. She was right; maybe Jazz and Emmett were right too. Maybe I have changed. I sure do miss the heck out of Nessie, I know that much. Maybe I'm pushing myself too hard like they said.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

I didn't realize I was looking at the ground until my eyes went back to her.

"You're still not going to leave me, are you?"

I felt my brows knit together. My heart was swelling, every time she would confirm that, I always felt like I was loosing her more and more. I'm not gonna lie, I'm still scared as a hell that one day she'll be taken from me. Maybe that's why I'm pushing myself so hard, to ensure myself that Nessie isn't going anywhere. I smiled at her.

"No, honey, I'm still staying with you."

She smiled at me.

"Good."


	10. I Broke It

**  
****I Broke It**

I went home to change out of my stupid monkey suit before heading over and spending two hours with Nessie at my mom's place. I changed and went back downstairs. The doorbell rang. How strange, I wasn't expecting anyone. I went to the door and opened it. There was a woman in a suit. She smiled warmly at me.

"Mr. Edward Cullen?"

I did not like where this was going.

"Yes?"

"I'm Stacy Jones from children services. I understand you have a four-year-old little girl."

I definitely didn't like where this was going. Luckily I found my voice.

"What about Renesmee?"

I felt my heart just bang repeatedly to where my chest ached. The woman's smile faded.

"I am sorry to say this, but your daughter has been requested to be taken out of your custody."

I felt my face freeze, my heart started to rip slowly. I wasn't aware I was breathing heavy.

"Why? She's in good—"

"You have two jobs, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Look, Mr. Cullen, I know it's difficult, but you're struggling, and we can't let your daughter be in possible harms way."

"You can't…take her…away.

She couldn't! So what if I was struggling? She can't take my little girl away from me! This is what I've feared for so long. I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.

"We can, we have a job to do. Tomorrow morning I'll be here to pick up Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Don't try and fight with us, sir. We're doing what's best for your little girl."

I couldn't find my voice. I was speechless and in shock. The woman left and I slowly closed the door behind me before pressing my back against the door and falling to the ground. I cried, and cried until I couldn't breathe right. My wet face was buried in my hands, my fingers were clutching at my skull. My heart was gone—literary, if felt like a gaping hole. I was going to loose my little girl, the one that's been keeping me going. She's going to leave me, just like her mother did. They both are now gone! Now, I'm just a broken and pitiful idiot.

***

I couldn't believe I remained stable enough to drive to my moms, but I did. Once I knocked on the door I saw Nessie smiling at me.

"Daddy!"

I bent down and allowed her to run in my arms. This will be the last time I'll probably ever feel her little arms around my neck. I wanted to cry again, but I managed to hold it in until my mom noticed something wasn't right with me.

"Um, Nessie, why don't you go and play with Rosalie? I want to talk to your dad."

Nessie luckily didn't look at me, she looked up at my mom.

"Okay!"

She raced up the stairs. I stayed put on the front porch. My arms felt so heavy and empty. I couldn't help myself I bent over and balled again while my fingers were back to clutching my scalp. I heard the door close and hands on my shoulders.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

I didn't mean to scare mom, I knew from her voice she was terrified. I couldn't even look up, but I managed to answer.

"I…I'm…a…a…bad…father!"

"Edward! Don't ever speak like that! You are--!"

"They're taking her away, mom! They're taking her away from me!"

I shot my head up; my vision was so blurry I couldn't see anything. I felt mom pull me in an embrace. I clutched her waist. I was so broken! I wanted to just crawl in a hole and never come out. There's no reason for me to keep going anymore. I lost my wife, and now I've lost my little girl.

"Edward, they can't take her."

Mom's voice was cracked.

"They can…they said…that…since I'm…strug-gling…that…s-she's…in h-harms way."

I felt my mom's embrace tighten. How was I going to tell her? How was I going to tell Nessie she's going to be taken away? Should I be honest and tell her I'm a fucked up parent and she's being taken away? Why does everything in my life have to end so horrible? I thought I was done with this pain! Obviously I wasn't even _passed_ the starting line.

***

I couldn't go to work like this, mom called me off. She was so worried about me. Once dad got home he was so angry that children services were taking Nessie away. I don't know how, but I got home with Nessie, but I knew I had to tell her. I couldn't wait until last minute. Once I tucked her in I was going to tell her then, but I chickened out. I did the original Nessie routine, a routine I'll miss. I just stayed in her doorway just watching her; tears silently fell down my face. I thought I was done crying, but obviously I wasn't. I knew that tomorrow is when they'll really come down, right when…Nessie is taken.

The next day came too soon. I wished for more time! I didn't realize I had fallen asleep in the hallway until Nessie woke me up and I saw I was lying on the hallway floor. I got dressed, but not in my uniform, in casual wear. I got Nessie ready, and the doorbell was heard. My now gaping hole where my heart used to be was sucking my insides in to where I was aching. Nessie smiled completely oblivious.

"Who's that, Daddy?"

I took her hand and led her downstairs to the door. I released her hand and bent down to her level. Her smile faded.

"Daddy?"

I looked at her, my vision was starting to blur, but I fought my tears.

"Nessie, Daddy broke his promise."

She looked at me in horror.

"No, no, Daddy, please! Don't leave me!"

Tears were coming down her little cheeks as she cried out. I opened the door reluctantly and there was the woman. She looked and smiled gently at Nessie.

"Hi, Renesmee—"

"Daddy, no!"

She ran pass the woman and clutched her little arms around my leg. I couldn't fight them any longer, my tears were pouring down.

"Please, don't leave me, Daddy! Don't leave me like Mommy did!"

I felt my knees buckle before they kissed the ground. Nessie quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist and held her tightly to my chest.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry!"

"I promised I wouldn't leave you! I can't leave you, Daddy! I love you!"

Those words just made me tighten my hug. I cried in her little neck as she cried in my shoulder.

I felt a sudden pull and Nessie begging.

"No! No! Daddy!"

I wanted so badly to reach for her little hand, but my arms were numb. The woman picked up Nessie and closed the front door. I still heard my little girl's cries along with a car door shutting and then speeding off. I stayed there on the floor with tears rolling down. My reason for living was now my reason for wishing I were dead.


	11. December's Melody

**Sorry for the last chapter if it made you guys shed tears...here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

**December's Melody**

_December 1, 2010_

My phone rang and rang, but I didn't even make an attempt to answer it. It's been a couple days since my heart officially had been ripped out. I would a lot of times find myself in Renesmee's room just crying on her bed. Nothing was out of place, everything was how it was before, and the memories of my little girl burned my mind. I still went to work, but I quit my job at the gas station since I don't _have_ a reason to keep it now. I still wasn't use to getting up every morning by the alarm clock, Renesmee usually woke me, but now she can't. Ever since she was ripped out of my arms, I've just been going to work and weeping all around the house. Yes, I was weeping. When you loose your whole purpose for living you do that. At least I do, only this time there's no one to keep me going and keep my head up. Bella was gone; four years later my little Nessie gets taken from me. What more is there to live for? I lost my purpose for living! I don't have my little girl anymore. It pained me so much to having a hold of her clothes when I finally did a laundry day.

All those years of fearing she would leave me too finally happened. I stayed in the armchair staring at the picture of my little girl with the icing on her face. Right next to her was her smiling and horribly looking father. By horrible I mean with the icing and cake plastered on my face I looked hilarious, but my little Nessie looked beautiful like always. The sun was going down, the family room was growing darker, but I just stayed in that position. Tears rolled down my face and onto the glass cover of the frame.

I heard my answering machine go off; I couldn't bear to change the machine's greeting.

"Hey, this is Edward—"

"And Renesmee Cullen!"

"We're not in right now, so leave a message and we'll get back with you."

Though she just spoke those three words, it still pained my now gaping hole in my chest. The beep was heard and I heard a sigh before my father's voice.

"Edward, answer the phone, please! Son, if you don't pick up your mother and I _are_ coming over, and don't think we won't."

I didn't move. It was silent for a moment before dad sighed once more.

"Fine, we're coming over."

The phone went dead. I placed the picture down on the coffee table before dragging my feet to the front door. I mechanically unlocked the door, and went back to my moping place.

A knock was heard ten minutes later. I sighed.

"It's unlocked."

I called out. The door clicked open and then closed, that's when my parents walked in front of me mirroring the same emotion—concern. My expression, or face, whatever looks dead. That's how I feel, dead and broken.

"Sweetie, you look awful!"

Thanks mom, love you too.

"Son, have you even gotten any sleep? There are dark bags under your eyes; you look like you're dead!"

"What do you expect? For me to be walking around like nothing is wrong, and smiling?"

Dad sighed before taking a seat on the coffee table, mom followed his example.

"Edward, someone had to have reported you. There is no way—Charlie even says there's no way people would have known."

"So what if they reported me? It just opened my eyes to finally see that I'm the World's Worse Father."

"Edward Anthony, you are not!"

Mom lashed out. I would have flinched, but there's no amount of pain that could honestly be worse then me not having my little girl anymore.

"Mom, I worked two jobs, I just can't do this single parent stuff."

"You were doing fine until you lost your job at the bank, son, you are so talented! What about your dream of becoming a musician? You gave that dream up? A Cullen never gives up."

"They give up when everything they loved has been taken away. I'm useless, I-I can't go on…not without Renesmee, I-I just can't."

My voice cracked on the last note before tears poured down my eyes once more. I got up and moved to the kitchen. I heard footsteps; I knew my parents were following me. For support I clutched onto the counter and leaned forward. I always hated crying in front of my parents. That's why I never connected with anyone after I lost Renesmee. I knew that I'd cry, and I hate crying in front of people. When I do I felt so weak and helpless.

I felt my mom's arms wrapped around my shoulders before she moved me to where I was crying in her blouse's shoulder.

"Edward, if you can't go on without her, then you need to fight to get her back."

"Fight? How can I fight?! I'm still in this mess I was in before!"

I muffled in my mom's blouse.

"Son, fight for her. Get yourself out of this mess, find a well-paid job to where you won't struggle, and then you go and get her back. I know that little girl isn't going to stop loving you, she isn't going to forget you, and we all know that _you're_ the one she wants to be with."

I sniffed; I knew dad was right, but how? How can I find another well-paid job? What if I'm too late and Renesmee is already in a new family? What if she's happier, with an actual father _and_ mother? What if she's already forgotten about me?

* * *

_December 4, 2010_

I tried, I honestly tried! I tried to get a well-paid job, but I'm still nowhere! Out of frustration I balled my left fist up and punch the wall. I left a dent, but I was so frustrated that I didn't care. I'm through with crying and moping, I just want my little girl back!

"Bella, please help me! I'm so lost and confused! I-I don't know what to do!"

I hollered in frustration, like Bella could help me. Her body was rotting under the ground! It was foolish to even shout at the dead for guidance. This only made me wish she was here more, she'd always come up with something, she'd always look the other way and come back with another plan. Nothing would bring her down, she was always a fighter—a stubborn one, by still a fighter. I needed her strength so much.

I heard a high note being played on the piano. I looked over at it in astonishment. Slowly I walked over to it.

"Love?"

The note was played again. Was this really Bella telling me something? I made it all the way to the piano and saw a picture of me and my two girls. I didn't remember having that picture. That was when we came home with Renesmee. When all three of us were one happy family.

I picked it up and the note was played again. It finally clicked in my head what she was telling me.

"Bella, you don't honestly think my stupid dream can be a reality, do you?"

The note played again.

"Bella, I need a real—"

The piano's notes quickened.

_What's the harm in trying? You've tried everything else, Edward._

Bella's voice echoed in my ears. Could she honestly be here? I stayed in my stance for a few moments before I sighed and sat down on the bench.

"What's the harm in trying…?"

That's the first sentence I heard Bella say. I placed my fingers on the ivory keys—it's been forever since I played last, but the melody just came to me, and I played and played.

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

I sent I don't know how many demos to different record places, but I knew I was anxious and nervous. To be honest, one got back with me. It was a record place in Seattle, one of the big time ones too. I was now sitting anxiously in that record's office tapping my foot on the ground.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Evans will see you now."

I heard the woman secretary say with a small smile. I nodded in thanks before stepping inside the office. The man looked friendly; he had warm brown eyes with black hair. He didn't even look that old, possibly a little older then me. He smiled genuinely.

"Could you please shut the door and take a seat, Mr. Cullen?"

I did so and nervously walked over to take a seat across the guy's desk. He kept his smile in place.

"Well, you know why you're here."

I nodded.

"You liked my demo I made."

He nodded.

"I did, I was wondering, would you be able—hypothetically speaking—be able to create beautiful musical pieces on cue and be able to do it within a certain amount of days?"

"Yes, sir, especially if you tell me what it is you're looking for, like if you want me to create some sad piece or such, I can do so."

He nodded.

"Great, great! There is a movie coming out, it is called 'Remember Me', if I give you the basic summary of the movie, would you be able to create possibly three pieces to the movie?"

I nodded.

"Any specifics you would like for me to do in those three pieces?"

"Well, yes, but this is going to be basically a trial for you, so I can see if I like what I see. In other words, if I think you're good enough for a career in creating musical pieces to movies and such."

My gaping hole was jumping—maybe a little piece of my heart was still there.

"Alright, just give me what you want, how long I have, and I'll do it."

"Excellent!"

* * *

_December 15, 2010_

I set off to work almost immediately. I spent multiple hours on my piano just creating the right piece for the three I had to do. Apparently 'Remember Me' won't be aired until March 13, but it's a romantic drama centered on two new lovers: Tyler Hawkins, whose parents have split in the wake of his brother's suicide, and Ally Craig, who lives each day to the fullest since witnessing her mother's murder. The three pieces I had to create was just expressing the movie in general, but I wanted it to be perfect.

I managed to finish one piece and called it 'Tyler'. Basically I felt this Tyler person is the one people should focus on, so this creation is expressing him. I had until the eighteenth to finish all three. I finished the first piece on the twelfth, and now I'm working on the second, I already picked the name out, but I was just doing minor editing to it. I called this piece 'I Know You Can Hear Me'. Basically my reason for that piece is in the story, Tyler's older brother dies and he writes to him in this journal, also Tyler has a little sister named Caroline, and their father is more of less a jerk, and Tyler tries to get it across to his father that he's pushing his daughter and his son away from him, but his little girl is trying to reach out to him, but he doesn't listen.

I was satisfied with 'I Know You Can Hear Me', so I used the rest of my time on the last remaining piece. I titled it 'Remember Me', because it symbolizes the movie in so many ways. I just hoped that I was good enough to get this job; I _needed_ it in order to get my little girl back.

* * *

_December 18, 2010_

After the last piece was played Mr. Evans smiled brightly at me. I fidgeted with my fingers in my lap while biting my lower lip. I finally got the guts to speak.

"Was it…good?"

"Mr. Cullen, those pieces weren't good—they were fantastic!"

Fantastic? I wouldn't say that, but I'm keeping my mouth shut. Mr. Evans got up from his seat and moved to the front edge of the desk.

"This is what I'm looking for! I honestly can say this now; you'll go far, kid."

"I-I won't have to move or anything will I?"

"Oh no, of course not, your job is to write piano pieces like I said for anything I assign you on. You won't have to move, but you will have to be dedicated for this career. The last guy we had wasn't as dedicated, so we fired him, but you."

He shook his index finger at me with a big smile; I felt a little blush across my face.

"There's something different about you, I can see the determination and dedication in your eyes."

"I am dedicated, sir. I'll do any assignment you give me, on time and it being my absolute best."

Mr. Evans moved forward and stretched his hand out to me.

"That's what I like to hear."

I shook his hand.

"Welcome to Cardin Records."

* * *

**Okay, the record company, I made the name up--have no idea if there even is a Cardin Records, but eh. As you can tell I'm a fan of Robert's newest film 'Remember Me'--he he. Please tell me what you think! **

**(Also, those titles are actually music pieces in the movie, but I just basically wrote why Edward wrote them in the reason of what I think the musical pieces interprets.)**


	12. I'll Find You Somewhere

**Thanks for the reviews/favs guys! Makes me EXTREMELY happy :D

* * *

**

**I'll Find You Somewhere**

_December 19, 2010_

I came home from my job at La Bella only to dial the number to children services. That same woman answered, I'd recognize her voice anywhere.

"Hello, this is Stacy Jones from children services—"

"I know who you are, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Oh, well good day, Mr. Cullen."

Her voice was agitated, but I didn't care. I was going to get my little girl back. I got that job. The job I desperately needed, Mr. Evans guaranteed that I will get paid very well, as a matter of fact my check _should_ be coming in for the three composed musical pieces I composed for 'Remember Me' within a few days.

"Listen, I want my little girl back."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry you can't do that—"

"I'm not struggling anymore; I want my little girl back! You had no right taking her from me in the first place."

"As a worker—"

"Yeah, yeah I get that, but I'm not letting my little girl get away from me. She's _mine_ and I _want_ her back. Can you comprehend that?"

I knew I was being an ass, but I've been keeping all this inside. About time I take back what's mine. You can take my wife, but take my little girl, someone's gonna get fucked up.

"Well, I'm sorry, but your little girl has been _adopted_."

Renesmee…got…adopted? Looks like this fight will go farther then I intended. I gripped the phone so tightly my knuckles ached.

"I'm not giving up, if you don't tell me the family that adopted her—"

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Cullen?"

"Just understand this. I'll do everything and anything to get Renesmee back. If that involves threatening you, then so be it."

I slammed the phone on the hook, and clutched my scalp before letting out a scream in anger. I'm going to find her, and I will fight to get her back.

I ran upstairs and changed before removing a picture on my bedside table from its frame. It was Renesmee and me. Not the icing picture, it was a picture last Christmas of us. She hasn't changed hardly since then, but if I was going to find her I had to show her picture to everyone.

I stormed down the stairs, grabbed my coat and went out into the wind chilled winter afternoon. I was going to take my car, but I decided to walk all around Forks to see if anyone has seen Renesmee anywhere and then take my car to Port Angeles—so far no one has.

I was now in Port Angeles, the sun was setting, and I was still nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

I stopped a young woman getting in her car. She looked up at me.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you seen this little girl?"

I showed her the picture. She deliberated for a moment through pursed lips before looking back at me.

"I have, but I don't know where she is. I saw her crying with some man."

Crying? That bastard made my little girl cry? He's a dead soul.

"Can you tell me when and where you saw them?"

"Um…roughly an hour ago at that shoe repair shop down the…"

I walked—no I marched to that place. I then realized it was rude of me to walk away from her, I turned around and called out in a gentle voice.

"Thank you, Miss."

I saw her nodding and spun back on my heels. My fists were balled up—ready to strike. Bella always said that when it comes to someone I love dearly that there would be no stopping me. Since Bella can't stop me, _no one_ can.

I was in front of the shoe repair shop and banged on the front door. There were footsteps before a man answered. He had dark brown hair with green eyes. He looked rather mid to late thirties, but he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are—"

"Have you seen her?"

I flashed him the picture from my pocket. My voice was bitter, but I couldn't help it, I was so pissed. If this isn't the man that has my little girl then…

"I have seen her, her father and her—"

"Don't call that bastard her father, I'm her_ father_."

The man looked at me.

"Makes sense, you look more like her then that man did."

"She was taken from me, and I'm looking for her, so please, if you have any information about this guy I _need_ to know."

The man was silent for long agonizing moments before he sighed and stepped to the side.

"Please come in, I don't want you to freeze to death."

I entered and my body was blasted by warmth. With the freezing ice cold weather outside, I didn't realize how cold I really was. He closed the door and gestured for me to take a seat on the rather old little couch to the side.

"Would you like something? Warm tea?"

"Um, no thanks."

I took the seat and he sat across from me.

"Well, today I can honestly tell you that she seemed rather…shaken by the man."

"Shaken? You mean scared?"

If that son of a bitch touched my little girl—

"More like terrified, she was crying so much when the man was here with her."

I felt my face go from calm to _killer_ in one swift movement.

"Did he…hit her?"

The man nodded.

"Smacked her across her face a few times demanding for her to be quite."

"That asshole is beyond dead once I find him. If you know his name, I _need_ to know."

"Jefferson Jones, that's his name. Where he lives, I have no idea."

Jones? If he's related to that bitch at children services then it's a definite guarantee that I will be beating some asses. I got to my feet and pushed a smile on my face.

"Thank you."

A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"How often do you see this man?"

"Oh, well roughly once or twice a week."

"Thanks."

I walked back out into the windy evening. If this punk comes in more then once a week, then it looks like I will be here _throughout_ the week. This punk doesn't even wanna mess with me. Take my little girl, hit her, and make her cry, Daddy is going to kill someone.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


	13. Where Is She?

**Where Is She?**

I woke up that morning full alert. I already called off work for this remaining week. I was going to sit out in front of that repair shop until my little girl is back in _my_ care. I may get fired from my job at La Bella, but honestly, I really didn't care. I had that job at Cardin Records now. That job was great enough for me to take back what's rightfully _mine_. In which case, that would be my little girl—own flesh and blood.

I changed into dark jeans and a black sweater. I had no idea how long I'd be out in the cold, but best come prepared. On my way downstairs I walked into Renesmee's room. I could just see her laying in her bed, running around, and even my memory of "attacking" her in the closet. My gapping hole ached for that little thing. My arms craved her little body.

"I'm going to get you back, Renesmee. Don't give up on me yet."

It was foolish to speak to her when she wasn't there, but in some weird way, I felt she _could_ hear me. My goal was to get her before Christmas; I growled at the thought of how her Christmas will be if she's still with that wretched piece of shit Jefferson. Just thinking about him smacking my little girl just pissed me off. I never once raise a hand to her; never inflicted harm on her, no person should have the audacity to do something I never would do just because I wasn't there.

I grabbed my coat after eating a quick breakfast and locked the front door, I wasn't aware of the ice, and fell on my ass and fell down the three steps.

"Damn, I'm turning into my wife!"

I'm sure if she was here, she'd be snapping a comment, but she wasn't, so I was free to speak. I grabbed the metal handrail and lifted myself up while rubbing off the snow from my ass. After that, I finished making my way to my Volvo. Once I was in I turned the warm heat on, and sped off to Port Angeles.

I was relieved I made great time, the man I spoke to yesterday was just opening up. I unbuckled my seatbelt and just sat in my car. I was lucky my windows were tinted, other wise if this Jefferson knew who I was, and he wouldn't see me until I knocked him on his ass and take my little girl. After an hour my cell phone went off. I checked it to see it was blinking mom's name. With a sigh I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Edward, where are you? I went to your house, and you weren't there!"

"I'm in front of that stupid shoe repair shop in Port Angeles."

It was quiet on the other end.

"Um…why?"

"This guy that has Renesmee, he comes here roughly twice or once a week, I'm going to get her back, mom, even if it's by force."

"Edward, do you even know his name?"

"Yeah, Charlie is looking up his address for me."

Mom was saying something, but I didn't hear her. I was taken over by a black Toyota car, with a man coming out with a little person. I didn't want to make a scene if it would _not_ be Renesmee, but my hole sputtered.

"Edward?"

"Have to let you go, mom."

I clicked the phone off and zoomed in on the little person. I still couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but I did see something that made me step out of my car—bronze hair.

The man was grumbling about something, but I was focusing on the little person. Just turn to the side or something! I was closing in, but to my disappointment, it was a little boy. I froze in my tracks and allowed for the two to walk on in. I sighed in disappointment. That's when my phone went off, and the name was blinking Charlie. I opened it in a heap of desperation.

"Got something on the name?"

"Yeah, there's no Jefferson Jones in the state of Washington. You sure you got the name right?"

"Of course I did! The man in the—"

I stopped short, it clicked, and an idea struck my brain.

"I got to go."

Before Charlie could respond I clicked the phone off and went straight in. The bell rang as two heads popped up. I marched over to the guy I talked to last night, my face was full serious.

"Checked the files, no record of a Jefferson Jones anywhere, now why do you suppose I'm here?"

My voice was strict. I was done playing this game—I _want_ my little girl! The man looked at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but that is the name—!"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him a little over the table, I was nose to nose with him. Don't fuck with me when it concerns my little girl. I glared at him.

"Where is my little girl? Where is Renesmee?!"

The man stuttered, but I was getting frustrated and quite frankly impatient. I punched him across the face.

"Where is she?!"

My angered voice echoed the small building.

"Daddy, I'm scared!"

I glared at the man with his jaw open.

"I suggest you and your little boy leave. I'm not leaving, and my bone is with _him_."

"Todd, if you leave me—!"

I punched the guy across the face again.

"He can leave!"

I heard footsteps running out the door along with the bell's ring, and the door's creak. It was silent for a moment until the guy spitted his words out.

"I-I don't know his name! Alright! I don't! He was threatening me and my wife—!"

"I can tell you're _lying_, I don't put up with liars, especially if my little girl is concerned. Now I'm going to ask again. Where is Renesmee?"

"What are you going to do if I refuse?"

His voice was shaky, but I would go to any lengths to get Renesmee. I chuckled darkly before speaking so calm that it was deathly.

"I don't really wanna go to _that_ conclusion."

The man gulped.

"First off, what's _your_ name? Why did you _lie_ to me?"

The man was hyperventilating.

"My name is Mathew Marx, I-I was told to not give the whereabouts away."

I could tell he was telling the truth—about damn time.

"Do you _know_ the whereabouts?"

He nodded vigorously.

"He just told me to not speak—!"

"Do I _have_ to punch you again? I'm losing my patients!"

My voice was beyond calm or angry, I couldn't even put into words what exactly my voice sounded like, but all I knew was that I was a time bomb ticking, and my time is running out _fast_! Mathew knew that and turned ghost white.

"Look, I-I didn't mean anything by it! I was just doing a favor!"

"Favor for _whom_?"

"Y-your old boss, Eric Jones, he thought Renesmee wasn't being supported the way she should be, so he had me call children services on you, he said it was so you'd move forward and make something of yourself! He had one of his buddies adopt Renesmee, so he could give her back to you once you make something of yourself!"

That just pissed me off more. My former boss getting into my life, and taking my little girl! I went through hell! I shoved Mathew backwards and turned on my heels and raced for my Volvo. Bossy and I are going to have a little talk.

I sped, I was way beyond the speed limit, but luckily I didn't get pulled over. Within ten minutes I was in front of Eric's home. I looked and saw he was in fact home—perfect. I got out and slammed the door shut before banging my fist on the door. I'm surprised it didn't leave a dent of how hard I was—oh wait. I noticed I did in fact leave a dent—eh, oh well; he shouldn't have taken my little girl. Footsteps were heard and I soon saw Eric's face go from calm to hostile in one motion. I pushed him inside and slammed the door shut behind me, not taking my eyes off the man who was responsible for all of this.

"E-Edward now let's…be rational about this."

"Rational? I don't think so, I'd rather be _irrational_. I seem to get the answers I need when I am."

Eric walked backwards, I pinned that punk to the wall. I had no idea what my face looked like, but from the look on Eric's face it was pretty horrifying.

"Listen, I want answers, and you better give them to me, and you won't end up in the hospital, comprende?"

He gulped, but nodded vigorously.

"What's the big idea medaling in my life? You do realize that when you had children services take Renesmee away that it was a hellhole?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You _will_ be, now I had to scare the shit out of little Mathew, unless you want the same result, I suggest you give me the truth."

"T-trust me, kid, you're scaring me like nobody's business right now."

The way his body was stiffed and shaken along with the shallow face, I knew he wasn't lying.

"Good, then this will be short. Where is my little girl?"

"W-with my pal, Tom he lives in a cabin just north from the woods in La Push."

"You do realize that he has been _beating_ my daughter, right? So help me, if she's damaged in anyway I'm coming back for you."

I spun on my heels and reentered the wintry breeze with a slam on the front door. A cabin up north from the woods in La Push, huh? Tom, get ready to meet your worst nightmare—Renesmee's father.


	14. Frozen

Thank you everyone for the reviews!!!! Makes me really happy :)

* * *

**Frozen**

I sped again way over the speed limit. I think it's the officers' doughnut break since I managed to not get pulled over again. The one part I didn't like about this was the fact that I had to hike in the woods to find the cabin. It's snowy, ice cold; the wind was biting my cheeks, but all I got to say is I love my little girl.

I took one big breath before I began my hiking destination. I couldn't believe the snow was up to my knees almost. One thing I hate about Forks, when it snows it snows! I stayed quite through the whole destination, just hearing the crunching sounds every time my sneakers would impact the snow. The wind was exceptionally strong, it almost knocked me over a few times, but I kept my jacket zipped and my arms around my body tightly. I just kept going. When the cold wind bit my cheeks it felt like shards of glass, but I wasn't going to turn around. I'll fall over dead before I have the nerve to turn back when I was so close to my little girl.

For what it seemed like hours I finally caught a glimpse of a little cabin with the lights on. Excellent, the punk is still home. I increased my walking speed—well, I _tried_ to increase it. The snow was the thing slowing me down, but I made it to the door. I knocked and my blood rose in my veins. There were footsteps and soon I came face to face with a man that was bald and had piercing blue eyes.

"Are you Tom, Eric Jones's friend?"

From the look on his face I knew he knew it was me, Renesmee's father. That's when I ran passed him screaming her name.

"Nessie, Nessie! It's Daddy, Nessie!"

I ran to the hallway and found two bedrooms—both empty, the bathroom was empty, and I found myself pinning Tom to the wall.

"Where is she?! Where is my little girl? I swear I am tired of this fucking game! I want my little girl—now!"

My voice was echoing through the warm little cabin.

"E-Edward you need to remain calm!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to remain calm! I want my girl! Where. Is. She?"

"I-I-I don't know! She ran out of the cabin a few hours ago! I didn't know she did until I saw her running through the snow!"

Renesmee was out there? I moved my neck to the window and saw the sun setting along with the snow speeding down. I had trouble just getting up here, imagine how much more difficult it would be for a little girl. I released him, only to beat the living shit outta him.

"Stop! Please stop!"

I did, but spoke in a deadly voice.

"That's for hitting my little girl _and_ not going after her when she ran outside! So help me…if _anything_ happens to Renesmee, you're first on my '_to kill'_ list. Now, which way did she go?"

He shakily pointed north. I didn't waste anymore time I charged outside and began calling Charlie.

"Edward?"

"I need help. Renesmee is somewhere in the woods. I'm up in the woods, but the fucker that had her told me she ran off. I checked his place, she wasn't there, and I need help finding her."

"I'm gathering a hunting party now, you better be careful out there, we're supposed to get a blizzard tonight."

"Never thought we could in Forks."

"Anything is possible, I guess, but if you find her call me, and vice versa."

"I will."

I clicked the phone off and went as fast as I could, screaming her name.

"Renesmee! Renesmee!"

***

"Renesmee, its Daddy! C'mon sweetie, say something if you can hear me!"

I don't know how long I've screamed her name, called out for her, but every time it was more and more painful. My throat hurt from the screaming, but I'd do it until I lost my voice. The sun had officially set, and the snow increased its fall. I was getting blurry vision just by the multiple dots of white puffs falling down. I took a deep breath and shouted again.

"Renesmee!"

I screamed it so loud that I heard it echo, but still no sound in response. Well, if you count the wind's cries in my ears when a new gust of wind came, then yeah, I got a response, but not the response I wanted.

_Edward, hurry! She's not far from you!_

Bella? Either I was seeing things or it was really Bella. I saw her right in front of me, body glowing to where it was immortal. She still was the same as I remembered, except she was still in her uniform. I froze.

_Edward, our daughter! She's not far from you! She's dying!_

Bella's voice was echoing, but she wasn't yelling.

_Edward, Renesmee isn't far from you!_

Renesmee...that name was like ice water being thrown in my face.

"Bella, where is she?"

_Just a little farther down! She's buried in the snow; I don't know how much time she has!_

Bella echoed, and I started walking further down until I heard Bella again.

_She's right there!_

I quickly bent down and started digging the snow with my bare hands. They went numb instantly and hurt, but I kept digging until I saw a little hand. That increased my digging speed. Before long I could see her enough to pick her up in my arms. She didn't even have a coat on! She was so cold, and pale. Her eyes were shut along with her mouth. Quickly I placed her back down only to strip off my winter jacket and covering her up with it. I pulled out my phone and called.

"Did you--?"

"I found her, she's dying!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know! I'm going to try and make my way down, just have people start calling for me and when I hear it I'll respond back."

I closed the phone and placed it back in my pocket. I cradled her in my arms and got back to my feet. My feet turned as did my body, and I started to make my way down the hill I was on as fast as I could go. I made sure she was fully covered in my jacket and her face was up against my chest. I had to keep her as warm as possible. I only begged that I'd get her to the hospital in time.

_You need to take a left, and then continue going straight down._

I looked and found Bella's glowing body was with me.

"Am I hallucinating?"

I had to be, Bella couldn't be here, could be here talking to me. Could she? She looked at me.

_Call it what you want, I'm only here so I can keep my family alive. I'd go with angel, but since you don't believe—_

"I'm starting to believe it now."

_Good, about damn time. Ya' know, if our daughter's life wasn't in jeopardy, I would so bring up that the reason why you fell was because of karma. I didn't appreciate the comment, there Edward. About you turning into me._

"Sorry."

_Let's just focus on getting our little girl out of this mess._

I agreed. Renesmee's life was in jeopardy. I had to focus completely on her and getting her to the hospital.

***

My body was tiring, I was going numb all over. It finally occurred to me that I was fighting my eyelids to stay open, and for my vision to stay clear. It blurred in and out, but I managed to see lights, along with people calling my name. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head, but I managed to shout.

"I'm over here!"

I was happy that the lights and screams closed in, but sadly my shivering body took over, and I fell in the snow, but I still clutched Renesmee to my chest.

"Son!"

I heard Carlisle before I felt his gloved hand on my shoulder, but unfortunately that's when I _also_ slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Tell me whatcha' think, please. :)**


	15. FrozenThe Fathers' Perspectives

Special thanks to: MarieCarro and MissTwilightLover for the reviews!

To MissTwilightLover: How'd you know I was doing a different perspective with "Frozen"? LOL! Thanks for the wonderful review, sweetie!

To MarieCarro: um...thanks? LOL, your review is very unique, but I loved it!

* * *

**Frozen-The Fathers' Perspectives**

**_Charlie's Perspective_****  
**

I was a little edgy when Edward got off the phone with me. I sure hope he doesn't do something completely idiotic. Last thing I want is to put my beloved son-in-law in jail. I sighed, and hung the phone up. I looked down at a picture of my little girl's smiling face with of course the rotten-as-can-be husband, and their adorable little infant child. Bella was glad Renesmee didn't have that many features of her, but Edward and I disapproved. Sure Renesmee was cute as a button, but we both wished she had more of Bella—feature wise other then her eyes. Renesmee inherited my curly hair, but the rest…all Edward. Even though Renesmee is a spitting image of her father in the face, she had  
Bella's personality big time, the stubbornness, the happy-go-getter, and the fighter. Just thinking about her makes my heart swell. It still seems impossible that she's gone. When I found out Renesmee was taken away, I actually tried to get her back, but some load of bull shit said I couldn't take her back.

I didn't see Edward after Renesmee was taken; truthfully I was _afraid_ to see him. If I thought he was bad with Bella, then he was ten times worse with little Renesmee.

* * *

_4:35 PM_

My phone buzzed, just taking a guess, I'm guessing it's Edward. I checked the ID; sure enough his name was blinking. I sighed and answered.

"Edward?"

"I need help. Renesmee is somewhere in the woods. I'm up in the woods, but the fucker that had her told me she ran off. I checked his place, she wasn't there, and I need help finding her."

He sped out. My grandchild was out there _alone_? I felt my face scrunch up.

"I'm gathering a hunting party now, you better be careful out there, we're supposed to get a blizzard tonight."

"Never thought we could in Forks."

Truthfully, I didn't either!

"Anything is possible, I guess, but if you find her call me, and vice versa."

"I will."

I heard the phone click off, and I gathered five officers—next stop, Carlisle.

I knocked on the Cullen's door, and Carlisle answered. His face was alert.

"What is it, Charlie?

"Renesmee is missing; she's up in the woods somewhere alone. Edward is already trying to find her, figured you'd like to be part of the hunting party."

Carlisle glared.

"Give me three minutes."

He closed the door, mentally I counted. He was out the door even before two minutes passed. To my surprise, Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett came out as well all in winter gear.

"They want in too, Charlie."

I heard Carlisle say. I wasn't going to argue, the blizzard was rolling in, and we have two loved ones out there we need to find before it's too late.

"I'm not arguing it's best to get as many people as possible. Especially since two people are out there."

* * *

_7: 42 PM_

"C'mon, we need to try and pick up the pace! We're losing time!"

I was getting frustrated! Been out here for a little over three or more hours, and still not a call from Edward or nothing! I was beginning to worry we'd stumble across his cold dead body in the snow or something. I can't handle to loose Renesmee forever or even _Edward_ forever. I lost my little girl; I'm not losing my son or grandchild. I know Edward is my son-in-law, but truthfully, I liked that kid ever since I first met him. Edward was the son I never had, but always wanted.

My phone rang and I opened it, knowing fully it was Edward.

"Did you--?"

"I found her, she's dying!"

Edward screamed on the last word. I froze for a moment. She was dying! I quickly kept my voice calm.

"Where are you?"

It was silent for a moment.

"I don't know! I'm going to try and make my way down, just have people start calling for me and when I hear it I'll respond back."

I didn't like that idea, but Edward clicked off before I could answer. I placed my phone in my pocket.

"Alright, everyone start calling for Edward. He found her, but we have to find _him_ now!"

I hollered. I was surprise everyone heard me over the wind's howl, but soon they were shouting for Edward.

* * *

_8:15 PM_

"Charlie, I'm getting worried, Edward hasn't responded."

Carlisle, I was in the same boat.

"W-we just have to think positive, that's all, Carlisle. Edward is a fighter, he'll make it to us, and I just know it."

"You are very optimistic, Charlie."

"Maybe so, but if your son is anything like _you_ he's still trying to find us."

I saw Carlisle smile in the dim lamps we had. I smiled at him and began calling for Edward again.

"Edward!"

Carlisle joined in soon after.

"Edward!"

I was about to scream again, but I finally heard the voice I've been longing to hear.

"I'm over here!"

Both of us froze, and finally I knew which way his voice came from. I pointed north.

"He's this way!"

I called to the hunting crew. Again it shocked me they heard me over the wind's howls, but the lamps faced north and we sped as fast as we could manage. Carlisle got a little ahead, but I saw Edward's body lying in the snow clutching something to his chest. That dipshit! He doesn't have his jacket on! It's too freaking cold to be wearing just a sweater!

"Son!"

Carlisle hollered as he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. Once he lift Edward up a little ways I knew why he wasn't wearing his jacket—Renesmee was covered in it. Well, at least I know _why_ he didn't have it on. I finally made it to them and helped Carlisle out.

"Emmett! We need you to carry Edward! Jacob, come and get Renesmee!"

I called. Two figures were approaching us.

"Charlie, Edward won't wake up!"

"Carlisle, calm down, he passed out, yes, but freaking out will _not_ make him wake up."

Emmett finally appeared and scooped Edward in his muscular arms. I seriously wondered how that kid got so buff, but it sure comes in handy in times such as these. Edward was a skinny thing, so it would be less difficult anyhow. I got up to my feet and helped Carlisle up. Carlisle gave me Renesmee and took his jacket off and wrapped it around Edward's upper body frame. Emmett helped him out by tilting his body over a bit so Carlisle could tuck his coat around him fully, and then his back was up against Emmett's arm once more. I handed Renesmee over to Jacob in Edward's coat.

"Alright, we need to get these two to the hospital ASAP!"

* * *

**_Carlisle's Perspective_**

_10:55 PM_

Waiting was the worst part about hospitals. Finally, a doctor came out.

"Edward and Renesmee Cullen's family?"

He called. I stiffened a bit.

"Come with me, Charlie."

I spoke, I really was afraid of what the results would be. Charlie for some reason relaxed me in ways. I wished they would have let me in with them, but they said since I was off for the day I couldn't, and that angered me. When my son and grandchild are concern, you don't mess with me.

"How are they?"

The doctor sighed, but answered.

"Renesmee Cullen is going to be fine. We got to her in time."

"Well, I'm relieved about that, but what about my son-in-law?"

I'm guessing Charlie couldn't help opening his mouth. Knowing him, the police officer kicked in and he knew something. The doctor again sighed.

"As for…Edward, I'm sorry to say that—"

"No…no, don't you dare tell me my son is dead!"

My voice rose, I couldn't take another death! My heart sputtered. The doctor nodded.

"I am sorry, but he is."

"How?!"

Of course I knew how! I was there in the god forsaken blizzard _looking_ for him and Renesmee!

"Freezing to death, wherever he was, it was decreasing his body heat fast. If he had his jacket on, then he _would_ have survived, but then Renesmee would have died. Why was he out in the woods—especially in the blizzard?"

I couldn't bear to speak; Charlie did in a shaky tone.

"Finding his daughter…"

My heart was aching so much! I grabbed it with my hand—no…clutching it. My heart was breaking, or it felt like it. How could Edward just leave us? How?! I felt my eyes stinging, and that's when the tears fell down. My son was gone…


	16. My Heart Will Go On

Thanks to stephanie97, twilightvampire258093, and dancingwithEdward for the reviews, I'm sorry everyone :)

I decided to go on a head and post the next chapter. I already have the story written, just waiting to post lil by lil each day, but I seem to be having people in NEAR tears from the last one, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On**

The wind's squeals woke me up. I fluttered open my eyes only to be facing the black night sky. The back of my body was freezing cold. Slowly I sat up, and that's when I remembered Renesmee. Like a jolt of electricity shot through my body I jumped up and began digging in multiple directions for her little body, but nothing.

_Edward…_

I stiffened up and spun around to see my glowing Bella.

"W-where is—?"

_You're dead, Edward._

My body froze. I can't be dead! I just can't be!

"What about Renesmee? Is she—?"

_She's in the hospital, but not dead._

I sighed in relief at that, but I couldn't be dead.

Bella got to her knees and placed a hand on my cheek. It was so warm and comforting. All these years I wondered what it would be like to feel her touch again. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed her touch. Once I closed my eyes, Renesmee's smiling face appeared, and that made my eyelids shoot open.

"I-I can't leave her. I can't leave our daughter, Bella. She needs me."

As much as I would love to run off with Bella, I knew that Renesmee would be the one feeling like me when I didn't have my girls. When I didn't have Bella, I was broken, but Renesmee fixed me, and made my life bearable. When she was taken, I gave up, and was just broken up inside to where I felt like I was dead. If Renesmee went that way, it would be my entire fault. I couldn't put her through that.

_I still keep my words I spoke to you four years ago. "You're a lovable and terrific dad." Don't ever think anything less. Truth be told, you're far more. _

I smiled gently at her. I still remembered that day, every line that was said, everything. However, even though I didn't want to leave Renesmee, I already have. I'm dead, and I can't keep my promise I made to her so many times. That thought just made my smile fade. I took my eyes off Bella and onto the white ground with my brows arch forward. I took a deep swallow; I broke my promise to her, and I can never take it back.

_So, are you ready, then?_

My eyes shot up to her glowing browns. She had a gentle smile on her face.

"Ready?"

She giggled, and it was the sound of bells.

_To go back to our daughter, Renesmee Carlie, are you?"_

How can I return to her? I was dead!

"Bella, I'm dead."

_I know, but you can return to your body. You can create a miracle, and return to Renesmee._

I could? If that was the case, then why didn't Bella do the same?

"Then why didn't _you_ come back to us?"

She sighed, but answered.

_I wanted to, believe me. I couldn't return to my body. It was damaged, my neck was snapped. If I returned, I would have died seconds later, so it was useless. Though, Edward what you don't understand is that I'm still here. I saw each and every day of your life and Renesmee's. How you interacted with her, how she would wake you up every morning, how she would ride the mechanical horse at the store, I've seen everything. I also helped you with your new job; it was me that was telling you to send demos to record companies, because like your parents, I believed in you. And yes, I was the one stopping you from beating Tyler. I've never left._

My heart jumped, she really was still with us. I always had a feeling she was, but I was never one for angels and such, but now I guess I am. Without Bella's help, I would have lost my little girl.

_So, let me ask you again. Are you ready to go back?_

I was silent for a moment, but I knew I was ready. I was ready to pick up what I had lost and moved forward. I'm ready to take Renesmee back in my care, and raise her.

"I'm ready."

Bella smiled vibrantly.

_I'll see you when you get to the other side._

I then felt her soft lips against mine. Just like always my heart would jump, and my blood would rise. I'm glad that kissing Bella still felt the same as it's always been. I kissed her urgently back. I knew I wouldn't be able to kiss her until my time comes, but probably by then I'd be an old man, but I knew our love would never die.

She pulled back and out of habit I pouted. She giggled.

_I love you…_

Her voice faded, as did everything else. If felt like I was passing out again. That's when I suddenly started feeling a pull and my heart madly pounded against my chest…


	17. Renesmee's Fallen Angel

**Thanks for the reviews ya'll! Heads up, new story up--waiting for reviews! If ya' want, check it out...its called 'A Vampire's Tale'.

* * *

**

**Renesmee's Fallen Angel**

I exhaled almost like I've been holding my breath for hours. I opened my eyes to find a woman, she was upside down, but her face was pure surprise.

"Um…hi?"

It was more of a question, because I was confused.

"Y-You're alive!"

Renesmee! Once I remembered her I jumped to my feet from the bed I was laying on, luckily I was still in my clothes and not one of those tacky gowns. The woman screamed at the sudden startle. I smile apologetically at her.

"Where is Renesmee Cullen?"

She couldn't speak, so she pointed down the hall.

"Thanks."

I jogged down the hall peering into every room. I was at the end, when I heard Alice and Esme.

"Edward!"

I turned to the right and was tackled by two women. I fell backwards and my back hit the wall. I wrapped my arms around my sister and mother, but I really wanted to see Renesmee.

Once they looked at me I saw their eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. That made my heart freeze.

"Renesmee, she's okay, right?!"

I panicked! If I came back alive for nothing then—

"She's fine, we thought we lost _you_!"

I calmed down now. The tears were there because they thought _I _was dead. I really didn't want to tell them about my little encounter with my wife and such, so I just shrugged. I wanted to see Renesmee so badly. I wanted to see her beautiful browns, her normal skin tone, and her vibrant dimpled smile.

"Is she…awake?"

Alice answered.

"No, but she's alive and—"

"Where is she?"

I didn't mean to interrupt Alice, but I wanted nothing more then to see my little girl. Esme understood.

"Follow us."

Alice turned along with Esme, and I slowly followed. The whole walk my heart was speeding. What if she didn't want to see me? I knew I wanted to see her, and to tell her I loved her, and I was sorry, but what if she didn't want me in her life anymore? What if she's scared that she's going to get taken away again? When I was dead and talking to Bella I was determined to return to Renesmee, now that I have I'm not sure if _she_ wanted me to return.

Suddenly, my worries faded when I turned slowly into a hospital room. Everyone was there: Renee, Charlie, and Jacob, my parents, Emmett, my sister, Alice, and the Hale twins. Once I slowly made my entrance every pairs of eyes except for two shot at me. They were stunned that I was alive I assumed. I didn't pay attention though; my eyes were on the little girl asleep in a bed with an IV in her little hand. The heart monitor was going, each every few seconds it would beep from her heart's beats.

I made my way slowly to her bedside and caressed her little dimpled hand with the tip of my index finger. She was still cold, but not as cold as she was when I first found her.

"Edward?"

I looked over and saw Carlisle and Charlie were right next to me.

"W-we thought you were dead."

Charlie finished the line dad tried to say. I smiled slightly, and moved my head to my little girl.

"I couldn't leave my little girl."

Was all I said before, I wrapped my fingers around her little hand and rubbed the ringlet strands from her face with my other.

If Bella was an angel, then what do you call an angel who came back to life?

_Fallen angel, Edward, that's what you are. You are one of the rarest ones who got a chance to return to the living._

I heard Bella's voice say in my ear.


	18. December Stillness Is Moving Forward

**December Stillness Is Moving Forward**

The days went on, and Renesmee didn't wake once. I was pinned to her side holding her hand throughout the days. I just couldn't bare the thought of leaving her. I was afraid if I did, she'd disappear. I knew that was probably stupid to think, but when I lost her once, and almost lost her twice, I got paranoid.

It was now December 24, and still the scene never changed. I didn't even change out of my clothes I've had on for probably a couple of days now. My eyelids were getting heavy and I stifled a yawn before placing my head on my free arm lying on her bed. I always made sure that I had one hand holding hers, and I dozed off into sleep.

_December 25, 2010_

I awoke the next day in the same position I was in when I fell asleep. Just like I always would do, I checked on Renesmee, she was still asleep. I knew, mainly for the fact her little chest was moving up and down slowly.

"Merry Christmas, Nessie."

I moved and kissed her forehead tenderly. I was just lucky her body was back to the average body temperature for her now.

"Daddy?"

I froze over her little head. Did I just hear Renesmee? I moved to where I could look down, and I saw her beautiful browns staring up at me. My heart sputtered, and I just stayed over her looking into her eyes. The eyes I've been longing to see throughout this whole December. I smiled widely at her, and she smiled back at me. Little dimples shown clear as day in her little cheeks.

"Nessie…"

"I knew you'd never leave me."

I felt the stupid tear ducts pulling, but I didn't fight them. For once I was crying out of pure joy. I sat back down in the chair I was in, I wanted to hug her, but I didn't want to hug her too tight. As if reading my thought she sat up slowly and used her free arm to reach for me, her little hand gripping air. I chuckled softly and wrapped my arm around her and hugged her to me, I tried to keep my enthusiasm on the down low, so I wouldn't accidently hug her too tight. Her little hand knotted in my hair on the back of my neck.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweets. I missed you so much."

We stayed in that position for memorable moments before I took my seat in the chair, but I still held her little hand, only this time she was holding mine as well.

"I missed you too, Daddy."

She finally spoke in her little Bella voice. I knew I had to tell her that things _will_ be different now, so I sighed and spoke.

"Nessie, things are going to be different now—"

"Don't leave me again, Daddy!"

She cried and her heart rate went up a bit.

"I'm not, sweetie, I'm staying—promise. Now, don't stress yourself, you need to rest."

"I don't want you leaving me again."

Well, I guess my question for if she wanted me in her life still was answered. Come to think of it, all my questions were answered, and I knew what the answers were even before she told me.

"I'm not, when you left, Daddy was sad, he was very sad. I wanted you back so much; I guess my life will never be worth living if I don't have my little girl with me."

She smiled at that.

"Though, things will be different now. Daddy has a new job, but of how his job works is that, he creates music for his boss, and he gets paid doing that—"

"How will that be different?"

She frowned in frustration. I sighed.

"Well, sweets, you're going to have more of your Daddy around now. The job isn't an everyday job. It's only when Daddy has an order from the boss. So, I'm going to be spending more time with you then I've ever had."

Renesmee's smile reappeared, but more vibrant.

"I like that! I like your job, Daddy!"

I chuckled at her. Finally after all this suffering, I have my little girl again. I finally have her back! My December was just stillness, I could never move forward, but now I can move forward, because Nessie is back. My reasoning for moving forward finally came back.


	19. A Broken Road

**A Broken Road**

_**Rosalie's Perspective**_

Many days after Renesmee's wake, Edward happily took her home with him. He knew that it wasn't over yet, but he managed to finally have things back to the way they were. Of course children services called him and such, but only to apologize for their course of action. Eric Jones's sister, Stacy Jones apparently worked there, and Eric talked her into letting Edward keep Renesmee and leaving the father and daughter at peace finally.

Whereas Edward's new career is concern, it couldn't be better! As a matter of fact he's getting many assignments for movies and such, happily, Edward fits it all into his schedule. When Renesmee would be asleep, that would be when he would work. Edward and Renesmee are still living in Bella's father's old home, but no place like home, right?

You're all probably thinking that this was all made up, but I'm here to tell you, that it did happened. I was there experiencing it along with his family and friends. Edward's determination and love for his daughter is what really impressed me. Not many fathers would do what Edward did, and that's what's really sad. When I asked Edward if I could write about this experience, he agreed.

I named this 'A Broken Road' mainly, because Edward was broken, broken from loosing Bella, and broken for almost loosing Renesmee, but he kept going, he was hitting many obstacles, but sure enough he outshined it all.

I think Edward's personal experience is a lesson to everyone: when life gets tough, just keep going, and never give up.

I smiled at my computer screen. After re-reading everything, I hit 'print' and called up my hubby, Emmett.

"Hey, Rosie."

"Hey, babe just finished writing the story."

"Awesome! I think it's cool you wanted to write about Edward's experience. It surprised me he agreed and let you talk to him about it too."

I smiled.

"Yeah, surprised me too, but honestly, I think anyone who will read this will love the story."

"Well, yeah, it's based on actual events, and you are a great writer anyhow."

My heart felt like it was melting.

"Thanks honey. I'll see you when you get home."

"Alright, sounds good. I love ya' my Rosie."

"I love you too, my Monkey Man."

I clicked the phone off and went back into my computer room. I was getting excited! I've always wanted to become a writer, and I honestly think my first one will be a best seller, hands down.

A Broken Road, by Rosalie Hale-McCarthy.

**The End**


End file.
